


sensitivities

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Jeongyeon’s been desensitized to life, being an overachieving prodigy doctor, until she gets assigned to Nayeon who has hypersensitivity of all 5 senses. One wants to feel everything while one wants to feel nothing at all.





	1. patient 922

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first official multichapter fic. Hehe. I’ll be updating links through my twitter acc: @NabongsBunny so follow me there if you want!

_It’s a beautiful day to save lives._ Jeongyeon mumbled the familiar phrase to herself as she breathed in the scent of formalin and medicine, entering the newly-renovated halls of Osaka University Hospital. It’s nothing new though - being invited to work on special cases at different hospitals. One can call her a nomadic doctor since she never gets to stay in one hospital, as she’s always in demand to help out somewhere sometime.

She gets a few stares of admiration and recognition on the way to the lift and she manages a faint smile and bow. She steps onto the lift and presses 8. As the doors opened, a cheerful smile welcomed her.

“Good morning, Jeong! I’ve been waiting.” the lady with ‘Dr. Park Jihyo’ inscribed on her nameplate said.

“You didn’t have to wait for me here but thanks for the warm welcome, Hyo.” Jeongyeon smiled and wrapped her arm around Jihyo.

“We’ll be sharing the same space but we have different rooms. I’ll introduce you to the staff...Not like they don’t know you already.” Jihyo smirked as she led Jeongyeon to their room.

“Everyone, give a warm welcome to Dr. Yoo Jeongyeon. The prodigy doctor, top of our batch, one of the 10 outstanding therapists of the year for 3 consecutive years, and...you know the rest!” Jihyo clapped and the nurses and staff followed. “The director was able to get her to work for our hospital. Make sure she has everything she needs. This is junior doctor Minatozaki and these are the interns Kim and Son. Kids, it’s an honor to work with the legendary Yoo Jeongyeon so do your best.”

“You’re overselling me. It’ll be hard for me to breathe in here.” Jeongyeon joked and bowed. “I’m glad to have everyone on board. I’m looking forward to work with you!” she said enthusiastically. “Junior doctors will accompany me to my lectures and interns should take notes. Tell the nurse to send me my schedule.” she smiled.

Jeongyeon went to her office to settle down and organize her belongings. Just then, a nurse knocked to give her a list of scheduled activities for the day. At the end of the list, there was a note about a special round. Jeongyeon shrugged it off for now. She’ll deal with it when she gets there.

“Way to go. You sure made it seem like years of service hasn’t sucked the life out of you. Be kind to those kids. They’re still optimistic, hopeful, and full of life.”Jihyo’s head popped out to check on her friend.

“Don’t worry. The hospital will wear them out. Not me.” Jeongyeon motioned a confusing gesture with her hands, trying to encapsulate the complexity Anyway, you sure seem to care about them way too much. What happened to Heartless Hyo of Ward 7?” Jeongyeon laughed.

“Gone are the days I’m too uptight. I’m quite a softie now. They’re a promising batch.” the colleague made herself comfortable on the chair.

“There must be something else. You can’t be this soft for nothing. I think it’s the junior doctor. Am I right?” Jeongyeon teased and she knew she hit jackpot when Jihyo’s face turned sour.

“How did you..anyway...Do you like your office?” The previous question was easily evaded.

“Yeah. This is actually so much better. You should’ve convinced me sooner.” Jeongyeon said and handed Jihyo a piece of candy.

“As if you actually want more achievements under your belt. You’re the one who’s ‘desensitized’ to achieving.” Jihyo chuckled and shook her head. “That’s the problem with overachievers like you. You end up achieving so much that you get bored.”

“I know.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “It just feels so...empty.”

“Look where 10 years of med school and residency got us, I guess we can call this success in our careers, but opposite in our personal lives.”

“Day in, day out, it’s become a routine. You know, saving lives?” Jeongyeon smirked.

“What a brag. But I know deep down you actually care about your patients and their lives.”

“Of course I do.” the prodigy doctor smiled. “Anyway, what brings you here aside from distracting me?”

“Oh. You’ll thank me for being here. You want a break from your monotonous life, right?” Jihyo said as she handed Jeongyeon a file. “Speaking of your successful career, it’d be a great addition if you’re able to handle this.”

“Yeah? What’s this?” Jeongyeon reached for the file and saw how it was sealed. It also had a red mark, indicating it’s a priority patient.

“It’s a special case. In medical history, this can be one of the first instances. The centre has been working on it for several years already but the doctors can’t find a proper approach. I’m working on it too and honestly, the reason why I wanted you here is because maybe you can help me. I recommended you to the director. You have a scheduled meeting with the director this afternoon. He’ll brief you about it and the incentives you’ll gain from working on the case. You can have a headstart though and read the file ahead.” Jihyo explained before tapoing Jeongyeon’s shoulder and leaving.

“Interesting.” Jeongyeon’s eyes sparkled. She wanted the thrill of working on new medical cases.

Just before she could open the file, her secretary knocked and informed her that her schedule for the day has been moved, so she would have to meet certain people earlier and have her tour around the workplace. It didn’t take long though before her queued sched was shortened. She didn’t have time to browse through the special case so she’d hear the information straight from the director.

The director welcomed Jeongyeon warmly, praising her for her achievements at such a young age. He also mentioned how Jeongyeon should not hesitate to ask for any form of assistance if needed. The hospital director then segued into the special case.

“The research centre has been on this case for quite some time. I asked Dr. Park to work on this, but I’d need all hands on deck. I’m contacting my daughter as well and other experts. I’m forming a team. Anyway, the case we’re dealing with is hypersentia. The patient is hypersensitive and all her senses are impaired and damaged. Most cases are isolated in the sense that only one sensory system is damaged, but our patient has all.

In terms of sight, her eyes are too sensitive to light so she’d have to wear certain glasses. Her eyes adapt to certain levels of brightness and darkness. The lighting in her room is adjusted just for her eyes. Given hypersensitivity to light, she sometimes finds it hard to sleep. We’re giving extra doses of melatonin but we don’t want dependency to develop.

For her hearing, while others need hearing aid to hear, the centre has developed something for her that will cancel out the noise. Her eardrums are hypersensitive to sound and they might burst if exposed to normal frequencies.

For her sense of smell, she’s having a hard time distinguishing between scents, and exposure to new ones will come as a shock and cause massive headaches. There’s instances of nosebleeding. Other times, she’ll have problems with breathing.

She’s given the same food everyday. It has to be bland and it’s cooked in a certain way to suit her palate and condition. She has a very limited and restricted diet. So far, her sense of taste is what we’ve neutralized.

As for touch, she described how there’s either a burning or extremely cold sensation whenever someone touches her or when she comes into contact with something. But it varies. Her tactile senses make uncertain progress. Her room’s also set to 15°C since that’s the temperature she’s most comfortable in.”

“Director, I’m aware that you’re focusing on the cellular level of this research since that would be your field of expertise. How do I come in?”

“We think that this concerns not only her nerves, cells, and muscles. The patient also needs a psychological rehabilitation. We have psychologist consultants in the team also, and I’m hoping your experience in therapy and application will come into play.”

“Please expect me to do my best. I’ll put all my efforts into this.” Jeongyeon bowed. “Thank you for trusting me.”

The director nodded affirmatively. “Besides, we’ve been having a hard time connecting with the patient. She has a very complex way of dealing with people. She tends to shut people out. In her 7 years of being our patient, she’s had more than 20 doctors excluding staff and nurses who have been handling her. Most get reassigned and she gets left behind, so she chose not to build any friendship or develop emotional attachment. We’re taking a different approach this time. I came up with the team that will be with her until we find a cure. It’s to address the patient’s emotional health and wellness as well. If you choose to accept working for the team, you’ll devote most of your time on the patient and not on any other cases. You’ll be a part-time professor at the university as well. The financial compensation is great and other benefits from tech corps come along the way. You’ll find them in the envelope. Also, since the team is composed of competent professionals, the doctor with the most significant findings will be a shareholder of the hospital.”

Interesting case plus great benefits equals an excited Jeongyeon. “I see this is a very complicated case, but I’m ready to work on it.” Her eyebrows were furrowed.

“Complicated is an understatement, but I’m glad to officially have you on the team. Anyway, going back, the patient didn’t actually have it when she was born. She somehow just managed to develop the sickness. The patient rarely leaves her room. The area’s restricted and only top officials and doctors are allowed to be there.” The director added to his explanation.

“The patient has never left the hospital in years?” Jeongyeon clarified.

“She hasn’t. Her room has everything she needs including a shower room and her mini library. It’s much like a flat. You’ll be amazed with the architecture once you get to see it yourself. She has left her room though. But that’s just it. She said that there’s no point in leaving. She was able to obtain a degree though. Certain arrangements had to be made so she can take her classes in her room. Though she’s confined in that room, I consider her to be an intellectual. The patient is verbally, spatially, intrapersonally intelligent. She’s updated with current events and whatnot. The patient is just isolated because she chooses to.”

“Where are her parents?”

“They visit sparingly given their occupation.” The director paused for a moment, a little bit of hesitation on his lips. “Chairman Im of GlobalTech and his wife.”

Jeongyeon nodded and understood that the client was pretty much loaded and rich, that’s why they had the capacity to have their daughter confined for so long and maintain it. Jeongyeon was aware that said chairman is one of the main stakeholders of the hospital.

“Does the patient have any friends? I mean she refuses to make friends with her doctors and nurses, but do friends visit her?” Jeongyeon asked.

“When she got admitted to this hospital years back, she made sure to include it in the agreement not to let any of her friends know she’ll be staying here. I think the family released a statement that she’ll be studying abroad...which is technically true since she’s from Korea.”

“I see. How do her vitals and levels of sensitivity get monitored?” Jeongyeon asked.

“There’s a monitor on her wrist and it’s connected to a magnetic chip implanted in her arm. It helps us regulate the room to suit her momentary needs. The monitor also sends us an hourly update of her vitals. It was created so physical contact would be minimized.”

Jeongyeon nodded to signify that she understood. She was given a bunch of files to review and people to contact in case she had anything to consult. The director had to go back to his laboratory since he had some samples to check on. Before he left, he turned to Jeongyeon.

“The patient’s name is classified, by the way in case you’re wondering. She’s referred to as Patient 922. Even though one search would easily identify her as the chairman’s daughter, she prefers everyone not to call her by it. So you won’t find it in the file. The doctors and nurses go by calling her anything decent and general, and they get straight to their point. Example, ‘Miss, please take your meds now’ or whatever suits you. She doesn’t really mind.” The director straightened his coat on the way out.

“What’s her name though?”

“ **Nayeon. Im Nayeon.** ” 


	2. new prescription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s first encounter isn’t as expected. What happens on their second?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the positive feedback and comments hehe. 
> 
> This chapter’s longer than the first, but I hope you enjoy it too! :)

“So? What’s taking up that genius headspace?” Jihyo asked as she came across a confused Jeongyeon.

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon let the name easily roll out her tongue. Like she already knows the patient. Like she’s been used to that name. It was the first time saying it out loud and there’s this vibe of warmth attached to it.

“Oh. Patient 922.” Jihyo emphasized, reminding Jeongyeon not to let the name slip.

“Yeah, I meant Patient 922.” Jeongyeon nodded. She prefers _Nayeon_  though. It sounds sweeter(?) compared to the cold and stiff _Patient 922_.

“What about?”

“Just the whole case. I mean it’s pretty interesting and terrifying at the same time, you know? How vulnerable she is, but she’s still surviving.”

“In my first month of working with her, I can say that it’s really a different case. She’s nice though. Can be a bit of a headache at times.”

“We’ll get through that.” Jeongyeon said proudly. “It’ll be healthy for the patient to have social interaction once in a while. I’ll try to befriend her.”

“Anyway, you know that in her years of being here, she’s had several doctors, right?” Jihyo raised her brow. “Out of all those doctors, she happened to like only 3 of them.” she added proudly.

“And you’re telling me this to brag that you’re part of that?” Jeongyeon questioned.

“Yeah. She said it herself. I’m that likable, Jeong.” Jihyo pat her own shoulder.

“I think Patient 922 indeed has a lot to work on. Considering that she likes yo—oww!” Jeongyeon yelped in pain, getting interrupted by Jihyo’s smack.

“Shut up. Anyway, I’m telling you this because when you meet her during your rounds this evening, whether she likes you or not will greatly affect your work, seriously.”

“I’ll make sure to leave a good first impression.” Jeongyeon was suddenly intrigued and somewhat challenged. If the patient liked Jihyo, what more her, right?

“Good luck, but I don’t think it works that way with her.” Jihyo pursed her lips together and gave an enigmatic smile to bid her colleague goodbye.

It was half past 7 when she heard a knock on her door.

“Yes, Minatozaki?” she asked.

The junior doctor pointed to the wall clock. “Dr. Yoo, it’s time for your rounds. Would you prefer if I accompany you today?”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for reminding me.” Jeongyeon replied. “What’s your first name by the way?”

“My name’s Sana.” her eyes were glimmering.

“Okay. Thanks, Sana. You can leave early today.” Jeongyeon said as the door closed behind Sana. She now understands why Jihyo’s all about the junior doctor.

She unrolled her sleeves and buttoned them before putting her coat on. She got her stethoscope and let it hang around her neck, before she made her way to an exclusive lift specially made for VIP wards. She took the key card given to her earlier, and tapped it on the sensor.

The doors closed and it brought her to a secret floor that wasn’t even in the buttons. Level B.

Level B’s floor plan was confusing. Jeongyeon made sure to remember the turns she had to, with every stride. She saw other doctors roaming around in rooms with glass walls, probably discussing about the patient’s condition. Everything in this floor is related to research and studies about the patient.

Jeongyeon eventually found herself at the door of Patient 922’s room—B39.

She took a deep breath before knocking faintly and placing her thumb on the sensor, then pressing her palm on the cold metal plate on the door, pushing it in.

The room was dim but lit enough to show the outlines of the furniture and the room. Jeongyeon noticed how the temperature was lower than usual. It was silent except for the steady beeps from a monitoring machine and some faint sounds coming from a mobile game.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Yoo Jeongyeon. I’ll be your new therapist.”

The patient whose face was illuminated by the light from her phone looks up to acknowledge the doctor’s presence. She gave a slight nod and returned to gaming.

Jeongyeon walked around a little bit to check the patient’s chart and look for updates. As she was doing so, she heard the girl chuckle softly, probably because of the game she was playing, and maybe it made Jeongyeon’s heart flutter a little bit (even she was surprised as to why).

After checking the chart, Jeongyeon made sure to take a good look at the patient again despite no proper lighting. Jeongyeon can say the girl was cute yet gorgeous at the same time, with the phone’s light emphasizing her soft cheeks.

“We’ll start with sessions tomorrow.” Jeongyeon said in a cheerful tone.

She noticed how the patient immediately tapped on her hearing aid and winced slightly before turning the knob to a different setting. The patient still hasn’t adjusted to her voice yet, and she visibly showed it.

“I’ll leave you now.” Jeongyeon was cautious in speaking softer this time.

The two nodded in silent agreement, signaling Jeongyeon’s freedom to leave the room.

Upon exiting, Jeongyeon exhaled loudly, clutching the clipboard to her chest. She didn’t even notice she was holding her breath. She straightened her collar and made her way to the lift.

Jeongyeon was lost in thought. In all her years of practice, it’s the first time she had this unsettling feeling after an encounter with a patient. She was able to deal with quiet patients and special cases before, but Nayeon was just a different kind of different.

“Reading your face, I can say you’ve met the Patient?” Jihyo asked. “How was your first encounter?”

“Uneventful actually.” Jeongyeon noted. “Oddly uneventful.”

“How so?”

“I mean she was just quiet. Her silence kinda put me off. I didn’t know how to gauge her properly. My initial analysis suggests that though she doesn’t want any form of connection with anyone given her long period of isolation, she was relaxed enough not to perceive me as a threat and intruder, though.” Jeongyeon paused. “And she’s pretty, if I may say.”

“Hmmm. Okay.” Jihyo’s hums were loaded. “She was silent the whole time?”

“Pretty much.” Jeongyeon was trying to remember.

“It’s either she already likes you or hates you so much. There’s no in between.” Jihyo shrugged.

“Already? How do I know which is which?”

“You’ll know next time you visit. By the way, I’ll sit in on your lecture tomorrow. I wanna hear how great you really are.” Her laughter was drowned out by the sudden ring from Jeongyeon’s phone.

“What? I’m still at the hospital.” Jeongyeon answered. Only mumbles can be heard from the other end of the line, incoherent enough for Jihyo to make out who it was.

“I’ll just take you out for dinner.” Jeongyeon said dismissively. “See you later, bye.”

Of course, Jihyo was waiting for an explanation. Her arms were folded and she had an insinuating smirk, matched her wiggling eyebrows.

“It’s Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon said, and in a span of a millisecond, Jihyo’s face dropped.

“Oh. How is she?” There was a tone of concern in Jihyo’s voice. After all these years, of course she still cared.

“Doing great on her last year. She’ll be graduating soon. You should come over for dinner some time.” Jeongyeon suggested.

“I don’t think she’ll like that. Besides...” Jihyo turned her head towards the room, pointing to Sana with her eyes.

“Geez, I’m not asking you to get back together!” Jeongyeon snickered. “Just tie things up and talk. Start anew.”

“We’ll see.” Jihyo sighed and hit Jeongyeon with her clipbord lightly. “We’ll see.”

“Decide sooner. She’ll be flying back to Korea in two weeks. She just wanted to bring me over here. Something about me getting lost and needing company. You know. The usual protective thing sisters have.” Jeongyeon ruffled Jihyo’s hair, to which the younger one grumbled at.

“Fine.” Jihyo sighed in resignation and headed towards her room, before Jeongyeon called out.

“Hyo. It’ll be fine.” Jeongyeon gave a reassuring smile, enough to make the heavy feeling on Jihyo’s chest dissolve.

And maybe Jeongyeon needed someone’s reassuring smile as well. Something to soothe her for what’s coming.

—

“I don’t like you.”

“What? I’m sorry?” Jeongyeon asked confused, hearing those words first thing in the morning.

“I don’t like repeating myself, but I said I don’t like you.” The patient said in a disinterested tone as she turned around in her bed and pulled the sheets to cover her face.

So now Jeongyeon knows. “It’s either she already likes you or hates you so much”. Jihyo’s words rang through her ears. The patient dislikes her. But, being the therapist that she is, she had to prod and find out why.

“May I ask why?” Jeongyeon asked.

And maybe she shouldn’t have.

“Three reasons.” Nayeon removed the blanket and sat up. “First, you’re only here because the director lured you with whatever benefits you’ll be getting. Second, you think you can cure my case because you’re the famous prodigy doctor who cures special cases. Since you’re a decorated doctor, it’s most likely you’ve plateaud in your career, and you need something to make you feel alive; a challenge—so you see me as something to overcome. Lastly, Creed Virgin Island Water gives me headaches.”

Right then and there, the prodigy doctor Yoo Jeongyeon felt /like a patient etherized upon a table/. She felt bare, as if someone saw through her, but not fully (not yet, at least).

Jeongyeon felt like three rocks were hurled at her face and she had to see what hit her.

  1. Wrong, she’s not exactly here for the benefits alone.
  2. She didn’t know if she should feel elated that Nayeon knows about her career milestones, or offended that she was just psychoanalyzed right in front of her face without any warning. 
  3. She’s been using that perfume for so long, it gets the boys and girls. It’s the best out there.



Apart from rocks being hurled, she still had to assess the one who hurled them. Patient 922. What the hell? Who does she think she is? How dare she say those things so casually, without any filter?

“Is my hearing aid not working properly or are you really left speechless?” Nayeon’s words pierced through Jeongyeon’s veil of thoughts.

Of course, Jeongyeon was rendered speechless. Any person addressed that way would be dumbfounded.

“Your aid’s working fine. I just needed a moment to compose myself.” Jeongyeon took a deep breath, relaxing her clenched jaw. Weighing her options, it would be best not to retaliate. So she didn’t. “I acknowledge your views and I’ll make sure not to wear any perfume next time. I’ll see you this afternoon for your first session.” she smiled kindly.

She gathered her stuff and headed out the door, walking in long strides to reach Jihyo at once. Upon reaching her colleague’s room, she shut the door behind her.

“Jihyo. Patient 922’s a bit—”

“Bit of some work.” The younger doctor shushed Jeongyeon before she can further utter words of slander. Jihyo smiled and winked.

Jeongyeon was mumbling incoherent noises.

“Do you need to talk about it? Perhaps a session?” Jihyo teased the therapist.

“You know the first thing she told me when I entered her room? ‘I don’t like you’.” Jeongyeon said with frown while raising her hands in disbelief.

Jihyo who was sipping on her cup almost spit out the tea she was drinking, as she contained her laughter. She then stopped and looked concerned.

“Oh no.” Jihyo looked worried as she looked at Jeongyeon’s forehead. She motioned for the doctor to come closer so she can take a better look.

“Why? What are you looking at?” Jeongyeon said trying to get Jihyo’s hands off her.

“I was checking if you had bruises. I mean your ego sure must be bruised.” she laughed again, earning a push from Jeongyeon. “Did it hurt Dr. Yoo Jeongyeon’s pride?”

“Shut up, Big Eyes. I’ve been told by patients that they don’t like me. But I’ve heard them from 5-year olds who are scared to get their shots or something. Not from an adult patient. Anyway...she went ahead to tell me I’m only here for benefits.”

“Ahhh. I see.” Jihyo gave a knowing smile. “Proceed.” She folded her hands together and placed them on her lap, ready to hear what’s next.

“Then she told me that I was just looking for thrill that’s why I wanted to cure her. And she didn’t like my perfume. I only had one spray today considering the patient had hypersensitivity to smell.”

“That’s funny.” Jihyo was having a laugh. “It’s like you finally met your match. Isn’t that your type? One who gets into your nerves and gets you riled up? One who points out your flaws?You have a thing for feisty personalities. I’m saying that you’re affected this way because you like her. I mean you were expecting to like her but she just smashed that image you have there up in your head. And you were expecting her to like you to.”

“I’m not affected and I clearly don’t like her. And the hell I care if she likes me. It’s not gonna affect how I work.” Jeongyeon said with a contorted face, trying to project disgust.

“If you aren’t _that_ affected, why are you in my office, talking to me about her for the past 10 minutes instead of going to the lecture you’re supposed to be teaching?”

Jeongyeon checked her watch and saw that she was indeed late for her lecture. “And you didn’t tell me? Thanks a lot, Park Jihyo.” she sarcastically remarked.

“Sana’s joining you today. Be kind to the young doctor. But not too kind.” Jihyo warned.

“I know she’s yours. But we’ll see.” Jeongyeon smirked and dahsed out the door before Jihyo can come up with a witty response.

—

“Hello, I’m back and I made sure not to use perfume.” Jeongyeon greeted Nayeon.

“Is it required to go through these sessions?” Nayeon grumbled as she got up from her bed and walked to the receiving area.

The lights were dim, but she still managed to walk to the sofa, knowing her way around the room unlike the doctor who’s treading on uncharted territory, carefully landing her feet on the ground.

Jeongyeon took the seat opposite to the sofa, and took out her pad and pen.

“Do you want the lights on so you can write?” Nayeon asked.

“Aren’t your eyes sensitive to light?” Jeongyeon asked surprised with the consideration she was welcomed with.

“I can wear the glasses or goggles they made for me.” Nayeon shrugged.

“No, it’s okay. I can work with the dark.” Jeongyeon nodded.

“Ah you think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a woman, by then it was nothing to me but blinding!” Nayeon spewed out loudly.

“Did you just use Bane’s line from The Dark Knight?” Jeongyeon was surprised at first but a smile found its way creeping into her lips, and it didn’t take long before she let out a laugh.

“Wow. You’re the second one to get the reference. Other doctors get creeped out and scream. Maybe I don’t dislike you as much.” Nayeon hummed and lay on the sofa, resting her neck comfortably on the armrest and stretching her legs out. It was dark but a smile was seen etched on her face.

Cute. Jeongyeon thought. “Okay. First things first, how do you want me to address you?” she asked.

“Princess will do, doc.” Nayeon said as she closed her eyes, putting her hands on her belly.

“Princess?” Jeongyeon asked to clarify and hope that it be changed to something else. Instead, Nayeon responded to it.

“Yes?” There was a smug smile on her face.

Jeongyeon blinked to let what was happening sink in. She won’t go calling someone she ‘dislikes’ /princess/ until she gets cured.

“What do other doctors call you?”

“They call me hey, miss, or ma’am.” Nayeon responded nonchalantly.

“None of them call you princess?”

“You’d be the first. Ain’t that a feat, Dr. Yoo? First in your field?”

Was the patient mocking her? Thank the heavens Nayeon’s eyes were closed, else she’ll see Jeongyeon’s face distorted and scrunched showing disbelief and irritation all at once.

Compromises. That’s what doctors have to deal with. Jeongyeon had to compromise if she wanted any progress with the patient.

“Okay, princess. Call me Jeongyeon then. Drop the doctor.” Jeongyeon cheerfully said, devoid of any signs of annoyance.

“Okay, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon flashed a smile that would make the doctor’s brain short circuit.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s get to work.” Jeongyeon adjusted her seat and crossed her legs. “The point of being your therapist is getting to know you and understanding you. You can tell me anything you want at any time. I’ll be your emotional dumpsite. I’ll leave my number with you at the end of this session. It may be hard at first, but slowly, we’ll try to figure things out.”

Nayeon just hummed affirmatively.

“Okay. So how are your physical therapies going?”

“For which sense?”

“We can start with smell since you were obviously bothered with the scent I was wearing earlier.” Jeongyeon said.

“Oh that. Did they tell you that I get headaches and nosebleed whenever I get exposed to unfamiliar scents? They probably did. I think the therapy for smell is pretty pointless. They make me wear a mask and I inhale whatever chemical they put, for about an hour. I don’t think it helps. Actually, I think everything’s futile.”

“Why? Hasn’t it gotten better through the years?”

“Well, for smell, the last case of nosebleeding was a few months ago, and headaches...when you came in this morning.”

“I gave you a headache?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Not a literal one.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The thought of dealing with you gave me a hypothetical headache. I felt like I was bound to get one because of you. It’s not really related to smell so we can skip.”

Jeongyeon tried to process whatever Nayeon was saying. “What is it about me?” she asked.

“Since when was this session about you? Am I your therapist now?” Nayeon clicked her tongue and opened her eyes just to side-eye the doctor, with a matching devious smile.

Jeongyeon’s still far from understanding the complexity of Nayeon.

“I’m sorry, princess. Let’s get back to you. Why do you think PT’s pretty pointless?”

“Because...I’ve been through it for years and all it does is neutralize my hypersensitivity for a time then I relapse. And I’m back to following the long list of things I should and shouldn’t do. I’ve accepted the fact I can’t live my life normally. I don’t understand why my parents insist on wanting to have me live a normal life.”

Jeongyeon was actually surprised to receive information right off the bat. So she took the opportunity to get more.

“What do you want to happen then?”

“I wanna feel nothing. I wanna feel numb. Because it’s only then when I can say I’m not hypersensitive anymore. Like feeling nothing cancels out feeling everything all at once extremely.”

“I see.” Jeongyeon nodded, signaling Nayeon to continue.

“You don’t understand. No one does.”

“You’re right, I don’t, that’s why I want you to make me understand.” Jeongyeon said.

“It’s like this. Whatever you feel, I feel 10 times more. I’m done for without these machines developed by the centre. I can’t do a lot of things. Heck, one therapist even told me not to fall in love.” Nayeon was complaining.

“Really? Why?”

“Being in love has physical consequences. And emotional ones too. I’m not fit to be in a relationship. I’m not fit to fall in love.”

“We can change that if you want.” Jeongyeon said.

“W-what?” Nayeon was caught off guard for the first time.

Jeongyeon took out her prescription pad and scribbled something with her doctor handwriting, legible enough for Nayeon to read. She ripped the piece of paper off her pad and placed it gently on the table.

“We’ll end here today. See you tomorrow.” Jeongyeon said before leaving.

Nayeon brought the paper nearer to examine the doctor’s prescription:

**_It’s time to fall in love, princess :)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tell me what you think about Jeongyeon’s prescription hehe.
> 
> Pls don’t hesitate to ask me questions/clarifications about the plot since it will really help me develop the story and fix loopholes. :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @NabongsBunny


	3. responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This chapter will be much shorter than the first ones since it will be a prelude to something HEHE. Pls enjoy!

It’s not that Jeongyeon implied that maybe, just maybe, Nayeon can possibly choose to fall in love with |her|, but that’s exactly what she implied (subconsciously, at least — she just didn’t know it yet). All that’s left to do is follow the doctor’s orders.

But things aren’t as easy as prescribing someone to fall in love.

And things don’t always go as planned. Sometimes they go exactly the opposite.

Like the one who prescribes ends up being the one following the prescription...or something like that.

—

It would be an understatement to say that the first month of integrating Jeongyeon into Nayeon’s daily schedule and routine was challenging. The patient had cooperative and non-cooperative moods, and Jeongyeon had to be a witness to all of them, and withstand them.

When she’s not lecturing, she’s left to accompany Nayeon during her therapies which are done in the patient’s room. Some therapies take longer than other therapies for the different senses, but Jeongyeon’s always observing how the patient’s outlook is regarding these. She ~~wanted~~ was ‘required’ to be there.

—

“I’m not taking the pills they prescribed me for sleeping.” Nayeon said.

“Why not?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I’m not good with swallowing pills. I prefer if it’d be in gummies. Like the chewables they give me for vitamins. Can you tell them to give me gummies instead? Please?” Nayeon pouted.

Whatever Nayeon was doing, it was working. Jeongyeon tried to stifle a laugh, but Nayeon noticed.

“Are you laughing at me?” The patient side-eyed the doctor. It’s becoming a habit already.

“Me? No! Of course not, princess. Gummies and chewables are usually for 5-year olds, but princesses like you are an exception.” Jeongyeon smiled with her eyes.

“Now you’re just being downright sarcastic.” Nayeon replied. “I’m gonna tell the director to change my therapist.” she said seriously. And for a while there was a moment of silence.

“Are you serious?” Jeongyeon asked, uncertain. It’s still hard to read the patient.

“No, are you that gullible? How old are you? Five?” Nayeon chuckled.

And it made Jeongyeon’s heart do _that thing_ again, the first time she heard Nayeon laugh. _Stop it._

“Anyway...” Jeongyeon clasped her hands together. “Is something bothering you lately? Any new developments in your therapies you wanna share?”

“Why don’t you share something with me?” Nayeon responded. “Like are you sure you wanna continue being my therapist? I’ll make it hard for you, I told you.”

“Well, being a doctor is never easy anyway. I’m sure I’ll stay with you, princess.” She smiled.

“I’m giving you another chance to back out. Other doctors quit because of me already.” Nayeon offered.

How can someone so frustratingly aggravating and repelling be attractive?

“I have to admit, the last sessions have been challenging, but I’m not giving up on you. You’ll get well, and I’ll make sure I’ll be there with you along the way. Like a friend.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“I don’t need friends.” The patient protested.

“Yeah, you don’t. But it wouldn’t be so bad to have one, right?” The doctor shrugged.

“Just so you know, I still don’t like you. So...Last chance?” Nayeon offered again.

“I’m not taking it!” Jeongyeon laughed. She wanted to ask why Nayeon has an instinct of pushing people away, but she thought it’d be best if Nayeon divulges it herself soon. “Let’s start? How are your therapies lately?”

“You ask that everytime. What session is this already? Almost more than a month and you still haven’t got anything creative to ask me aside from your usual boring doctor session openers.” Nayeon retorted.

“It’s because you never give me substantial answers.” Jeongyeon sighed in defence. “What do you want me to ask you then, princess?”

“Wrack that brilliant prodigy brain of yours, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon folded her arms.

Jeongyeon doesn’t understand what her heart does whenever she hears the patient say her name. It just does that thing. She should probably ask for one of her colleague’s opinion regarding heart failure.

“Fine. Let’s change some things. Not a question, but walk me through your mini library. I’ve been curious about it.” Jeongyeon said, putting her notebook down her pocket.

“Nice, nice. Now we’re talking.” Nayeon looked satisfied.

She excitedly got up and walked to the mini library, just a few steps away from the receiving area in her room.

She unplugged the special goggles from the charging port and put it on. “Dr. Park’s team developed these for me. They regulate how much light enters my eyes.” She said proudly. She must really like Jihyo.

The goggles had lenses which were receding in thickness, especially designed to filter in light. It came with a digital monitor that detects even the size, temperature, and proximity of things. It’s basically a life tool for Nayeon.

As they reached the shelves, Nayeon pressed something beside the first shelf and lights turned on. Her goggles immediately adjusted to the light, with the lenses retracting and closing in.

It’s the first time Jeongyeon saw Nayeon with the goggles on, and thought it was pretty cute. She must have been staring for some time already since Nayeon started waving at her face.

“Yeah, I know. I look silly with these on. Shut up and don’t say anything about it.” Nayeon said, breaking Jeongyeon’s trance.

“No, you’re cute!” The doctor blurted out of impulse, like a knee-jerk reaction, and corrected herself accordingly. “I mean the goggles look cute. I was referring to the goggles.” she wanted to slap herself badly because **what the hell was that**. She then pointed to the books to diffuse the tension. “So...show me around your collection please.”

“I divided the shelves based on the themes. This ones were textbooks and journals for my major, these are classics, these are random books I ordered online just because they’re trending and... these are my favourites.” she curated her collection and pointed to the nearest shelf.

It took Jeongyeon a while to scan through the collection and noticed how the textbooks are about film.

“Film was your major?” Jeongyeon said, amazed and intrigued.

“Go figure.” Nayeon side-eyed her again. “What else would I have all those for?”

“Oh, I’m sorry princess for being so slow. You’re right, forgive this unworthy doctor.” Jeongyeon just smiled and continued looking through the books, running her hands through the spines of each. “I know this shelf is for your favourites, but which one’s your favourite-favourite?”

“Ah.” Nayeon immediately grabbed the nearest within reach. “This one!” She said in a tone evoking happiness, something new Jeongyeon found in their sessions. She can feel Nayeon’s child-like wonder.

Nayeon made sure to keep a distance as she handed it to Jeongyeon. She’s hypersensitive to touch, and physical contact might feel like she’ll burn.

“The Little Prince?” Jeongyeon looked at the book. It was one of her favorites growing up. Holding the book in her hands gave her a heavy dose of nostalgia.

“Yeah. It’s simple and deep and cute. I just...I just like it so much. I like the 1974 film adaptation too, but the animated one’s pretty neat also. Especially the soundtrack.” Nayeon said, a smile evident on her face.

Jeongyeon started flipping through the pages, letting the illustrations do their job to remind her of the story.

“This is one of the most famous lines always lifted from the book.” Jeongyeon said as she came across the quote.

“ _It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye_.” They recited together, to which they both smiled at.

Jeongyeon continued flipping through the pages and once she reached a certain page, Nayeon put a finger on its edge to stop the doctor from turning it further.

This made Jeongyeon tense because Nayeon was so near, they were barely touching. Jeongyeon’s feet were planted, she’s not making any move, scared to touch Nayeon; scared to hurt her.

Nayeon took another step closer, not seeming to mind the distance closing in just a little bit. She let her fingers run through the page, only halting at the right paragraph.

“ _You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed_.” Nayeon read out loud over Jeongyeon’s shoulder, referring to the Little Prince’s conversation with the fox.

Nayeon then lifted her finger off the page and shifted forward so she would be facing the doctor. It took seconds to find Jeongyeon’s eyes, but when she did, she carefully asked:

 

“Jeongyeon, will you be responsible for me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it heheh. Pls suggest in what order I should publish the senses, if you want!!! Comment below. Feedback is very much appreciated hehe. Sorry I can’t reply to some comments.  
> [Sight - 1, Hearing - 2, Taste - 3, Touch - 4, Smell - 5]  
> Sample comment if u wanna share your preference: [5,3,2,1,4]


	4. remini(scent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon chooses to undergo the therapy for smell first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the start of sessions/therapy for the senses hehe. I tabulated all the suggestions and ended up with this order. Pls enjoy!

 

  

> “ _Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty._ ”
> 
> (Hippocratic Oath)

 

At the beginning of their career, all doctors and physicians take a vow before entering practice, to save lives and recognize the fact that they are accountable to these lives as they are the ones with the skills and capability to do so. They should never take advantage of their skills; they should uphold the dignity of their occupation through keeping in secrecy confidential matters concerning a patient; they should do their best to cure diseases, with the knowing that it is human lives they are dealing with.

Jeongyeon recalls that it is her duty to ensure that the patient gets cured—it is her _responsibility_. 

“ _Jeongyeon, will you be responsible for me?_ ”

Whatever Nayeon may have meant with her question, loaded or not, Jeongyeon knows that there’s only one answer. 

She stares back at the patient, and with a firm voice, responds:

” **Forever**.”

* * *

 

Since the centre decided to renew their approach to curing Nayeon’s illness, they made certain adjustments and innovations. Previously, the past administration has been conducting a general approach to Nayeon’s condition, where the all the therapies for each sense, are designed to be integrated into one whole ‘set’. 

Headed by the new director, there has been a proposal to have an overhaul. 

Nayeon was given an option between continuing having simultaneous therapies for her senses, but adjusting the intensities and levels for each; or having them separately, individually, which provides better targetting of each sense.

Nayeon chose the latter, reasoning that her body feels like it’s been beaten up every after long therapy of all senses. The doctors were encouraging of this new approach also, which further made Nayeon opt to have it in intervals than in one go. 

It took three months to gradually stop the simultaneous therapies that she had been undergoing for years already, since her body had to adjust to the tempo of introducing new medicine and therapy, as well as withdrawals from her current ones. It took another month to shift and finally transition into the individual-sense approach. 

Her schedule then has been more vacant, which allows her more room and time for sessions with her therapist—where she is just randomly complaining and talking about anything under the sun. 

 

* * *

 

**SMELL**

”Why did you choose this as the first one?” Jeongyeon asked her patient as the technicians were setting up the machine for Nayeon. 

“Because I hate Creed Virgin Island Water.” the patient smirked and rolled her eyes.

”C’mon, princess. I’m not even wearing any perfume anymore since that day!” Jeongyeon complained.

Even before Nayeon tried speaking, her words were muffled by the mask she put on, which covered the lower half of her face, up until the nose.

The machine started beeping and emitting chemicals she had to inhale. The attending technicians left the room and said they’ll be back once the dose is used up.

Jeongyeon was just sitting across Nayeon, at the foot of her bed, observing her. She has noticed that Nayeon has been complaining less regarding how useless this particular therapy is. 

Maybe the sessions where Nayeon just complained about all the therapies took some weight off her chest, making her more relaxed and cooperative. 

The machine takes a whole hour for the dosage to be used up, but it feels like a whole day. 

But Jeongyeon didn’t mind sitting there with Nayeon doing nothing.

There was comfortable silence between them, probably a fruit of 6 months of labor. To a certain extent, Nayeon was already comfortable with Jeongyeon’s presence, as well as the other doctors’.

” _You’re really a wonder, Dr. Yoo! How did you get the patient to cooperate?_ ” 

Jeongyeon would hear some of her colleagues say. And honestly, she didn’t know exactly how. 

So she always just responds with: “ _The patient herself chose to be cooperative. I have nothing to do with this_.”

—

A few minutes after the 30-minute mark, Nayeon took off the mask.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?! It’s not yet an hour! Put it back on!”

Nayeon put out her tongue and made a face at the doctor before putting it back on. 

“Are you doing this on purpose to stress me out?” Jeongyeon was shaking her head in disbelief about how Nayeon was acting like a child. 

Nayeon tried mimicking Jeongyeon in her garbled voice and chuckled through the mask. 

Then there it was again. _That thing_. Jeongyeon clutched her chest lightly, telling her heart to stop doing that. 

 

* * *

 

After Jeongyeon’s lecture at the university, she immediately made her way to her office before going to Nayeon’s therapy.  

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jihyo greeted.

”I have to observe prin–I mean patient 922’s therapy today.” Jeongyeon almost slipped. 

“You have to or you want to?” Jihyo nudged her lightly. “You know, you can always ask her about it during her sessions with you, doctor.”

”It’s different if I observe her there. I can directly see how she reacts to the therapy itself. It’s so I can compare her reactions and how she words it when she shares it to me already.” Jeongyeon defended herself.

”Okay, whatever you say. I mean you’re the best doctor out there.” Jihyo was teasing. “Be careful though. It’d be complicated if _other things_ got in the way.” she smiled and took her clipboard before heading out. 

 What ‘ _other things_ ’ is that crazy woman talking about? Jeongyeon thought to herself as she made her way to B39. Her eyebrows were furrowed from thinking too much, but the moment the door opened and she saw her patient, a smile made its way to her face. 

 

* * *

“Jeong, look!” Nayeon said excitedly, as she was seated on her bed, motioning for the doctor to come closer. 

Since when was she ‘ _Jeong_ ’ to Nayeon? 

“What is it, princess?” She responded as she made her way to Nayeon. 

She noticed how there was a table with different test tubes lined up on several racks.

“They changed some things today, and instead of that machine thing, I’ll be smelling different scents and recognizing them. My sense of smell was damaged so I get scents mixed up, so now they’re helping me fix that.” she said with a smile, exposing her protruding front teeth.

/What is it with Jeongyeon’s heart today? Why is it beating abnormally fast?/

“That seems interesting. How is it so far?” Jeongyeon returned the same intensity of excitement.

”I told them I’d like to experiment on my own without them here, and they agreed. They told me to press the button if ever I need assistance or anything.” Nayeon shrugged. 

“I see. Would you like me to leave then?” Jeongyeon asked to make sure she won’t be a hindrance to the therapy’s progression. 

“No, stay.” 

Nayeon could’ve sworn she saw Jeongyeon blush, if not for her hypersensitive eyes.  

Jeongyeon nodded and examined the test tubes, as she angled her face away from Nayeon.

She saw how it had labels of what scent it corresponds to. She then put on gloves and took forceps from the kit beside the racks. “Shall we start?”

Nayeon just nodded excitedly like a puppy.

Jeongyeon chose the rack labeled with _food and flavors_. She lifted the first test tube with the forceps and brought it close to Nayeon carefully, making sure her hand was steady. “Shouldn’t the ENT be officiating this? This isn’t my specialty.” Jeongyeon whined.

”Are you gonna continue whining like a brat or are you gonna be the prodigy doctor that you are? You’re supposed to be good at everything! You’re a GP who just focuses on talking to people.” Nayeon whines back and side-eyes her. “Move it closer to me.”

Jeongyeon was just laughing at the patient’s sudden outburst, but made her way to come closer. 

”Take a deep breath before taking a whiff of it.” Jeongyeon instructed.

”This is it. We’ll see if those chemicals I inhaled actually did something.” Nayeon said before closing her eyes and breathing in the scent. 

Jeongyeon was just holding it firmly with an outstretched arm, waiting for a reaction. 

“Vanilla?” Nayeon asked, slowly opening her eyes, peeking at the tab if she got it right. 

”You’re right!” Jeongyeon said as she put it down.

“Maybe the hours of those breathing exercises and inhaling chemicals are finally paying off.” she said proudly. 

Jeongyeon took another sample for the patient to smell, and brought it near Nayeon’s nose. 

 “Oh my god!” Nayeon exclaimed in shock the moment she took a good amount of the scent in. She rolled her head back, almost falling back to her bed.

“Why? Are you alright? Should I call them in?” Jeongyeon panicked even though she shouldn’t have.

”No, stop panicking. I just missed this scent. Cookie dough, right?” Nayeon smiled. “It’s been years since I was able to smell this.” she took another sniff.

”You scared me. I thought you’re having another headache.” Jeongyeon sighed in relief. 

“I only get headaches from your perfume.” Nayeon said.

”What do you have against Creed?” Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief. Nayeon isn’t really letting this go. 

“It reeks of overconfidence and too much self-esteem.” Nayeon said, grinning with her nose scrunched. 

”Oh shut up!” Jeongyeon laughed. “Here, tell me what’s this.” 

She took one from another rack, labeled _plants and flowers_ , and lifted the one with a lavender petal sticker. 

“Lavender. I wouldn’t miss that.” Nayeon said proudly. 

“You saw the sticker, didn’t you?” Jeongyeon teased. 

“Excuse you, I most certainly did not!” Nayeon fought back. “Next, next!” She demanded. 

”Patience, princess.” Jeongyeon said while trying to pick up another tube with the forceps. She took the one labeled with a jasmine sticker. “This one?” 

As the scent reached Nayeon’s nose, she immediately looked away. Her grip tightened on her sheets. 

“It smells like **her**.” Nayeon said, her voice barely heard.

It all happened so fast. She suddenly felt cold; felt like her head was spinning. Her eyes rolled back and she ended up fainting. 

Jeongyeon didn’t mind dropping the test tube as she immediately pounced on the bed to reach for the emergency button and press it. The doctors came surging in, carefully placing metal clamps on Nayeon’s hands, and putting a mask for oxygen; all careful not to make any physical contact. The monitors guided the doctors regarding Nayeon’s vitals and it didn’t take long before they were stabilized. 

The whole team sighed in relief and felt at ease, seeing Nayeon’s condition wasn’t as bad as expected. They’re used to handling emergency cases when it comes to Nayeon already, so this was nothing new. 

The head doctor of the olfactory team then went to Jeongyeon to ask what happened. 

“What triggered the attack?” he asked.

Everyone was wondering since Nayeon’s condition has been nothing but stable and showing progress, then this relapse happens in a snap. 

“It’s not a what. It’s not the scent.” Jeongyeon said confused, herself. “It’s a who.” 

“Then who triggered the attack?”

” ** _Her_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Pls send feedback through my Twitter DM or curiouscat hehe (or just @ me!!! @NabongsBunny). It’s obvious who that “her” is because I gave like a huge clue haha so it’s not worth losing sleep over hehe. Stay tuned for the next update heheh.


	5. heart[beats]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon finishes therapy for smell before proceeding to the next stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going ✈️ 2/5 therapies hehe. Thanks for reading!

All that took up Jeongyeon’s headspace the entire week was ‘ **her** ’. 

She knew she had to know who that is since it clearly had an effect on Nayeon’s progress and healing. Jeongyeon knew she can’t ask who that person is straightforwardly, as it may trigger something, so what she’ll do is wait. She has to be patient for the patient. 

 

* * *

 A week after the incident of Nayeon passing out, Jeongyeon noticed how the patient has somewhat reverted back to her more introverted nature. 

Sessions with Jeongyeon have been way shorter than usual since Nayeon refuses to answer elaborately, and chooses to cut short the talks. 

Whatever Jeongyeon thought she had broken down the past months, it seems like they’ve been rebuilt. Stronger walls, this time. 

But she just continued trying to tear them down again. She continues to reach out to Nayeon. 

After a few weeks, her persistence and perseverance paid off, when Nayeon started talking to her casually again. 

—

“I know you’ve been stressed out figuring who **she** is. I’m gonna tell you about it soon. Just...not now. Give me time.” Nayeon finally brought it up. 

And of course Jeongyeon gave her all the time and space she needed to prepare herself to confide.

Jeongyeon just had to wait for the right time.

 

* * *

 

It took a whole 3 months for the whole olfactory therapy to end. By the end of it, Nayeon’s sense of smell was functioning normally. She was able to distinguish between scents and she doesn’t get nosebleeds and headaches upon smelling foreign scent. 

The whole team celebrated this success and continued further studies and experiments to make sure Nayeon won’t relapse.

—

Just to test if Nayeon’s sense of smell was really working, and solely for that reason to test, Jeongyeon bought Nayeon a single lavender rose (she made sure it wasn’t jasmine at all). 

She kept it hidden in her coat’s inner pocket, else she would be teased non-stop by her colleages, especially Jihyo. 

“I have something for you.” Jeongyeon said as she reached for the rose in her pocket. Her hand was sort of shaking, she didn’t know why. 

Nayeon gasped the moment she saw it. “A rose? That’s so sweet!” she immediately grabbed it by the lower stem, so as not to touch Jeongyeon. She lifted it to her nose and smelled its aroma.

”You like the smell?” Jeongyeon smiled, biting her lower lip, kinda afraid of how Nayeon will react. 

“I do! Thanks, Jeong.” Nayeon smiled from cheek to cheek.

There it was again. _That thing_ with Jeongyeon’s heart. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Jeongyeon sighed in relief.

”Lavender roses usually symbolize love at first sight or admiration. Is this your way of confessing to me?” Nayeon wiggled her eyebrows and winked. 

”What? Of course not! I just chose the cheapest one so I could test if your nose is alright. I didn’t even know it means that!” 

 ~~Jeongyeon knew~~.

”Sure, sure. Whatever you say.” Nayeon laughed. 

“Anyway, your therapy for hearing will start in 2 days. How do you feel?” Jeongyeon evaded the mood. 

“I’m quite excited actually. I don’t know why. I’ve never looked forward to therapies.” she said as she got up to put the rose in a cup filled with water. 

“Then that’s good to hear, princess. I’m glad your outlook’s gradually changing.” Jeongyeon congratulated her patient. 

 

* * *

** HEARING **

“We’re gonna take off your earpiece for a while and replace it with this.” One of the doctors said as he showed Nayeon an innovated hearing aid with a new design.

”Dr. Ok, how does this differ from the one I’m currently using?” Nayeon asked.

”Your old earpiece just cancels out noises and frequencies, right? This one does that too but it will gradually change settings based on your ear’s improvement, automatically. You don’t have to manually adjust it. It’s also connected to the monitoring program that deals with your overall vitals. Plus, you can connect it to other devices like your phone or the radio.” He smiled.

”I can finally use the radio?” Nayeon’s eyes widened in excitement, as the doctor nodded. 

It has been years since she used a radio because the soundwaves emitted cause interference in her ear’s reception, and it ends up hurting her ears a lot. She hears the high-pitched noises and low-pitched ones all at once, and it is chaotic.

It’s not like she hasn’t listened to any music in years, but using a radio is still different.  

Immediately after Dr. Ok left, he saw Jeongyeon approaching.

”Jeongyeon, it’s such a sight to see you in your coat.” He gave a proud smile. 

”Taecyeon-oppa! It’s good to finally bump into you. I heard you just flew in two days ago.” Jeongyeon smiled. “Visit our office. You’ll see how well Jihyo has grown. She’s waiting for you.” 

“Ah! I’m scared Jisoo might throw a ball at me.” he laughed heartily. “Anyway, I’m not the only one who’s keeping someone waiting. Patient 922 has been waiting for you.” Taecyeon winked and ruffled Jeongyeon’s hair before going. 

—

Jeongyeon entered the room and saw Nayeon focused on tinkering with something, that she didn’t even notice the doctor coming in.

”Hey, princess.” Jeongyeon greeted her softly.

“Hey, you.” Nayeon replied warmly with a smile.

Jeongyeon took a mental note that Nayeon’s smile is deadly, but she immediately scrapped the thought away.

“Dr. Ok told me you’ve been waiting?”

“Yeah. I wanted to show you this.” Nayeon signaled her to come closer. “It’s a radio. I haven’t used one since I don’t know how many years ago. Let’s give it a listen?” 

“Sure. Which station?” Jeongyeon sat at the foot of her bed. 

“Any will do, I guess.” 

Nayeon pressed the power button and the radio started emitting feedback and static noise. Nayeon winced, making her eyes close, but the hearing aid quickly neutralized the sound. 

When the sound was stable, she opened her eyes and met Jeongyeon’s stare. 

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and usually it’s the blues or throwback music being played. The first song that played was Elvis Costello’s adaptation of Charles Aznavour and Herbet Kretzmer’s song, for the 1999 film Notting Hill. 

  

 

> _She may be the face I can't forget_  
>  The trace of pleasure or regret  
>  May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
>  She may be the song that summer sings  
>  Maybe the chill that autumn brings  
>  Maybe a hundred different things  
>  Within the measure of a day
> 
> _..._
> 
> _She maybe the reason I survive  
>  The why and wherefore I'm alive  
>  The one I'll care for through the rough in many years_
> 
>  

As the song was playing, Jeongyeon was just observing how Nayeon was reacting. Though the room was still dim, she can see that tears were forming in her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” she asked Nayeon as the song neared its end.

”I am. It’s just beautiful. It’s beautiful hearing it. I’m sorry I’m for being too emotional and being moved to tears.” Nayeon smiled and laughed softly. God, that laugh. It’ll be the death of her.

 

  

 

> _Me, I'll take her laughter her tears_  
>  And make them all my souvenirs  
>  And where she goes I've got to be  
>  The meaning of my life is  
>  She 

 

* * *

[Flashback years ago]

“ _How does one know when one is in love?” Jeongyeon asked Jihyo as they were lying on the rooftop, too drunk from celebrating passing the licensure exam.  
_

_“When all the songs start making sense.” Jihyo replied._

_”Sounds like a drunk person’s answer.” Jeongyeon replied._

_“Everyone sounds drunk when they’re in love.”_

* * *

 

And shit. Why is everything making sense now? 

 

* * *

 

After another 3 months of trying the new aid, the doctors thought that it may be the best time to try removing it.

“The patient will be in solitary confinement for 3 days. Her room’s modified to block out all sounds. If the trial is successful, we can slowly introduce a newer version of the earpiece, which can be used just for extreme cases.” Taecyeon explained.

”If it’s not?” Jeongyeon asked, concerned.

”Then we’ll have to extend the period of adjustments without what she’s using now. The tissue damage in her ears are being repaired and her earlobes are in a much better condition now. Hopefully they’ll withstand the 3 days.” He answered. “Do you think 3 days of solitary confinement is tolerable?”

”I think she can handle it.” Jeongyeon said.

”No, I was talking about you. You won’t be able to talk to her for 3 days.” Taecyeon replied. 

“And so? There’s no reason for me not to manage.” Jeongyeon replied, trying to keep her composure. 

“Right.” The senior doctor replied. 

* * *

 

“You’ll be locked up in your room for 3 days, without any contact from the outside world.” Jeongyeon said.

”You make it sound so scary. Aren’t doctors supposed to sugarcoat things like this?” Nayeon side-eyed Jeongyeon.

”We’re past that phase of doctor-patient formality.” Jeongyeon replied and chortled. 

”Really? What phase are we in then?” Nayeon’s question was daring. 

Jeongyeon gulped. She didn’t know.

She was saved from the situation when Dr. Ok came in. “Ma’am, we’re gonna start the confinement now. Here, you have a mini whiteboard in case you wanna communicate with people from the small glass window.” Taecyeon slid the board and some markers. 

“Okay. I’ll press the button too in case of emergency.” Nayeon smiled. She knew the drill already. 

“There’s a camera attached to monitor the room anyway so just signal if ever. No use of phones or any gadget.” The doctor reminded. “Good luck!” He said and motioned for Jeongyeon to walk out with her.

”Princess, fighting!” Jeongyeon made a fist to cheer Nayeon up before leaving the room. 

The technicians gathered around and started setting up the room from the outside. The noise cancellation features built into the room were activated, and other regulatory measures were made. When everything was done, Taecyeon made an ‘ok’ sign from the glass window, and he received an ‘ok’ sign as well from the patient. 

Jeongyeon waved goodbye, but before she turned, Nayeon started waving her hands, making Jeongyeon stop and look confused. 

 _What_? Jeongyeon mouthed. 

Nayeon brought up her hand to say ‘wait’. She then pulled out the board and started writing. 

“ _I think I’m ready to talk about **her**_.”  Nayeon wrote. 

Jeongyeon took out a piece of paper from her pad and wrote back:

_You could’ve told me earlier! >:(_

Nayeon was seen smiling. She drew up her board and wrote in response:

_I wanted it to have suspense. Talk to you in 3 days! :)_

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at Nayeon, who was now sticking out her tongue. She got her pen and started writing again.

_You drive me crazy! :/ See u in 3 days._

Nayeon made an ‘ok’ sign again. Before Jeongyeon left, she raised up her board for the last time. 

 _Next time you see me, call me differently_.

Jeongyeon, tired of writing, just ended up mouthing her words, hoping Nayeon would understand. “Call you what?” 

Nayeon erased her board and quickly wrote her response. 

_Call me by my name._

—

Three days have gone by so quickly. Jeongyeon was waiting by the door even before the confinement was over. Once the restraints were lifted, she immediately entered Nayeon’s room. 

Nayeon welcomed her with bright eyes and a happy smile.

After so many years, she’ll be hearing normally without any earpiece or aid. 

“ **Nayeon**.” She hears—the first sound she’s naturally heard in so long—her name never sounded so sweet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. No reveal yet regarding who ‘she’ is but we’ll get there soon heheh. Tell me what you think! Heheh.


	6. saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [x] smell  
> [x] hearing  
> [-] sight
> 
> Nayeon undergoes therapy for sight with Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Enjoy the update heheh. This is a relatively long one huhu but most of y’all voted in the poll that it’s okay, so please bear with it! Thanks!!! 
> 
> TW: Mention of depression in passing
> 
> While reading, I also recommend you listen to:  
> 1\. Chateau by Angus & Julia Stone  
> 2\. Saudade by Us the Duo

 

> **saudade** /saʊˈdɑːdə/ - (1) _the_ _presence of absence; a longing for someone or something that you remember fondly but know you can never experience again. It is an awareness of the absence of a person or thing, which puts you in a deep emotional state of sadness_ ; (2) _melancholy, or nostalgia that is supposedly characteristic of the Portuguese or Brazilian temperament_

 

* * *

 

After a mixtape and several subtle cases of flirting through answering with music album titles, everything was going smoothly and fine until one day, Jeongyeon woke up and realized she had | _feelings_ |.

She chooses to disregard them and rationalize them by psychoanalysis. She’s probably emotionally attached to the patient given the long period of time they have spent together. She just got to used to Nayeon’s presence. That’s it.

For sure these aren’t really feelings-feelings. These are just medical manifestations of whatever the heck psychology has to say.

For sure it’s not about how she gets irritated that her class is taking so long, when she could just end it and go see Nayeon.

For sure it’s not about how Nayeon’s taking up her headspace. 

For sure it’s not about the way her heart beats faster when Nayeon calls her name; the way Nayeon side-eyes her and chuckles after; the way Nayeon’s face lights up when she’s called by her name; the way Nayeon smiles when Jeongyeon enters the room; the way Nayeon passionately talks about the films and books she loves.

For sure it’s not about all those. 

But how sure is _sure_? 

 

* * *

 

  **SIGHT**

 _“_ This will take longer than previous therapies since we’ll undergo 3 phases.” Jihyo explains to Nayeon. 

“How long will it be?” the patient asked.

”Around 5 months, give or take. It depends on your progress. It also requires your cooperation, especially for the last phase.” Jihyo said and slides Nayeon a flowchart. 

  * PHASE 1: LASIK + special laser surgery
  * PHASE 2: Adjustment period (goggle use)
  * PHASE 3: Light exposure (internal and external)



”What’s the third phase all about?” Nayeon clarified.

”You’d have to get out of your room and get some sunlight. As in get out-get out. Outdoors. Parks, public spaces. Not inside hospital.” Jihyo said carefully, cautious with not overwhelming the patient. 

“Oh.” 

“It’ll take a lot of getting used to but all your doctors are here to support you along the way.” The ophthalmologist gave a reassuring smile. “Besides, Dr. Yoo will always be with you in case you need company.” she glances at the other doctor who has remained silent all this time.

”Yeah. What she said.” Jeongyeon said mindlessly before standing up. “I’ll wait for you outside.” she told Jihyo before heading out the door, not even saying goodbye to the patient. 

“What’s wrong with her? It’s worrisome.” Nayeon laughed.

”Probably in one of her moods. There’s always a time in the year when she acts out like that.” Jihyo said, making the two of them laugh. 

 

* * *

 

“What’s up with you?” Jihyo asked.

”I don’t know...yet. I’ll figure it out.” she says and shakes her head. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jeongyeon said.

”I’m not the one who’s worried.” Jihyo’s smirk was insinuating something. 

“You should stop that.” 

“Huh? Stop what?” 

“I know you know. You’re smart, Jihyo. Stop it with the teasing. It gets me...confused. Stop it until I get to sort my feelings out.” Jeongyeon sighed, she looked serious this time. 

”Oh okay, I will, but remember I’m here when you need someone to talk to, okay?” the colleague gave her a light pat on the shoulder before going.

Maybe this is what Jihyo was referring to when she said _other things_ can interfere with work.

If only Jeongyeon could prescribe something for herself to make these inconvenient feelings go away, she would. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sad or something?” Nayeon asked as they started the daily session. “I know therapy’s about me but I can make an exception this time and we can talk about you.”

Jeongyeon looked confused at the sudden display of concern. “No, I’m fine.” she said and took out her pad. “So...tell me about your day.” 

“Are we back to your boring session openers?” Nayeon whined.

”It’s okay if you don’t want to answer. We can proceed to the next question.” Jeongyeon said coldly.

Nayeon was taken aback by the formality so she ended up just nodding and answering the questions directly without side comments and remarks.

”Okay. We’re down to the last point of discussion for today. How do you feel about your therapy for your eyes which will start tomorrow?” Jeongyeon asked, unwilling to meet Nayeon’s eyes, just scribbling and writing whatever she can.

”I’m looking forward to it.” Nayeon said enthusiastically, expecting a reply as cheerful as hers. 

”Okay. Great. If that’s all, then we’re done with the sessions today. I’ll see you tomorrow. You can contact me in case you need my advice or someone to talk to.” The doctor clicked her pen and clipped it on her ID, and slipped her notepad in her pocket. She gave a slight bow before walking towards the door. 

“Jeong?” Nayeon called out. 

Every fibre in Jeongyeon’s being went weak. 

“Yes?” she asked, turning her head around.

”You’re still with me on this, right?” Nayeon asked, sounding worried and scared(?).

”Yes.” Jeongyeon replied with the most unconvincing tone. “I’m your therapist. Of course I’ll be with you. I’ll see you tomorrow. ” she gave a faint smile. 

As she left the room, she just realized how she’s the one drawing lines and putting up walls. But maybe it’s for the best. She doesn’t want to compromise Nayeon’s progress. 

 

* * *

 

Nayeon was given heavy doses of anesthesia so she can be easily operated on outside her room, without her hypersensitive senses reacting.

At the end, the laser eye surgery was a success. She just had to wear a different kind of glasses for the meantime, to let her eyes adjust. After the glasses, she was given a period to still use the goggles before they permanently let her off the 2nd phase. A few days of no light exposure to eyes preceded the phase, as a transition to the next. 

Jeongyeon on the other hand slapped some sense into herself and figured that how she acted actually affected Nayeon, and it would be best if cordial relations are maintained. 

—

“Hello, are you awake?” Jeongyeon said upon entering Nayeon’s room, unable to see if the girl was indeed awake because of the pads covering her eyes. “Nayeon?” she called out.

The patient wasn’t responding, so Jeongyeon walked closer to check. When she was near enough, she called Nayeon softly again. 

When she figured that the patient was probably sleeping, she stooped down to examine the pads covering her eyes. Just then, Nayeon screamed.

Jeongyeon jumped and shrieked in surprise while Nayeon burst out in laughter. 

“Did I scare you?” she can’t hold her laughter in. It filled the whole room. 

“Shut up. You look funny with those pads in your eyes.” Jeongyeon said as was regaining composure. 

”So now that I can’t see, you have the energy to mock me. Where was that confidence the other day? Get ready when I can start seeing again, I’ll throw things at you!” Nayeon shouted and stuck her tongue out before making fists in the air and stretching out her legs to kick nothing. 

Jeongyeon just laughed and shook her head befor heaving out a sigh. “You’re really something, Nayeon.” 

It was so easy to ~~fall for~~ _like_ Nayeon.

 

* * *

 

On the last day before the pads were to be removed, Jeongyeon visited Nayeon for the session. As she entered the room, she saw Nayeon pretend to be still.

”I saw you. I know you’re awake. Can’t fool me this time.” Jeongyeon said.

“Darn it.” Nayeon snapped her fingers and started sitting up.

Jeongyeon took the chair beside Nayeon’s bed and started taking out her pad. 

Out of nowhere, Nayeon brought it up. “Let’s talk about **her** today.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Jeongyeon was surprised. “Let’s do that.” she took a deep breath to brace herself for what’s coming. 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know where to start exactly, but we can start with jasmine. I think I fainted since my brain can’t process taking in too much of her. Scents are associated with memories, right? She uses jasmine perfume. It’s been a while since I’ve been repressing thoughts of her, but the moment I smelled it, her face appeared and I just can’t—it was too overwhelming I guess.”

”Repression isn’t a recommended coping mechanism, we can work on that. Does she have a name?” Jeongyeon asked.

”Let’s not go there for now.” Nayeon chuckled sadly. “Anyway. I’m gonna tell you the whole history of me and her and why I’m here. Don’t interrupt even though you have questions!”

”Okay, okay. I won’t!” Jeongyeon said in defeat. 

“She was a transferee from Japan and had no friends. I also didn’t have friends because people thought I was a brat Don’t you dare start!” Nayeon said as she heard Jeongyeon snicker.

“Anyway, we eventually became friends. She softened me. Her charm does wonders, I tell you.

When she’s around me, I suddenly can’t raise my voice or even make snide remarks.

Whenever she’s around me, I feel safe. I feel at home. She...she makes me feel like I’m worthy. She takes care of me and makes me feel loved.”

Jeongyeon can see how Nayeon was smiling brightly, just thinking of fond memories.

”She made me see the good in life. When I realized I had feelings for her, I was scared she didn’t like me back or something. But I risked it. Confessed to her. She likes me back. We end up together. 5 years. Happiest moments of my life. Yada yada. And then...” Nayeon took a deep breath.

”It was summer after high school. We went malling for a date. Her stock of perfume ran out and we went to different fragrance stores to try new ones until we ended up at Creed.

I was checking the different testers with her when we came across this god forsaken Virgin Island Water. I got the strip of paper and inhaled it. The moment I did, the world started swirling around me. I got a massive headache, my head was pounding. My eyes started getting blurry and the lights seemed blinding. I wobbled and fell to the floor. 

When she reached for my arm to help me up, I felt like her touch was burning me. I pushed her away, and I didn’t mean to push her hard, but she ended up falling too. I felt like I was choking on my tears as I ran out the store to hail the first cab I saw.

I was on the brink of losing it. It was a death ride. My mind raced to her being left along, to my condition, to the honks of cars, to everything. 

As I reached home, I literally felt like I was dying. I locked myself in my room and I was trying to catch my breath. I was breaking in cold sweat. When I reached for my phone to answer my father’s call, I felt like my eardrums exploded. 

I was going insane. Everything was happening so fast and I didn’t know how it started or how to stop it. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I was hopeless.”

At this point, Jeongyeon had a tug in her heart to reach out for an embrace, but she knew she can’t, so she helplessly stayed seated. 

“It took me 3 days before I can explain to my parents what happened. Since all my senses suddenly became hypersensitive, I wore shades, headphones, and a hoodie 24/7, not letting anyone go near me or touch me. I settled for formula as food. 

I cut off contact with everyone, especially her. When I remember how she reacted when _she_ saw me, there was fear in her eyes. I don’t want her to experience it again. As much as I wanted to be near her, I knew from that day on that I can’t if my condition got worse. 

I asked my parents to move me somewhere else, to the best hospital or just wherever I can be alone and confined in a room. My family has contacts in Japan so they brought me here. I was sedated so I wouldn’t be able to feel anything during the flight.

It was a different administration then. For the past years, I’ve felt so hopeless. I grew to accept the fact that I’m gonna live an isolated life. 

I felt like the doctors were trying but they weren’t trying hard enough. Or they weren’t trying on purpose. You see, my family’s rich and all. And I know you know taking me as a patient pays high. So for other doctors, I became a stable source of income. If I don’t get cured, they continue receiving high salaries and benefits.

So I was uncooperative with everyone. I knew they were just milking my situation. I didn’t wanna talk to anyone. My therapists weren’t sincere. My doctors were unfriendly. I was living in hell but they made it worse. I only liked 2 doctors then, they were making things work for me, but then they got moved to another unit.

Things changed when they replaced the director. He was said to be in a cult or something and it damaged the hospital’s image.

I like the new director though. Since he came, I actually felt like there’s gonna be change somehow. 

Dr. Park was the first doctor I liked from the new batch. She just has this nurturing vibe. Then the rest of the doctors came in and they’re a good batch. 

Then I heard about you.”

Jeongyeon shifted in her seat, anticipating what her patient has to say about her.

”They said a new therapist was coming in and this one’s a great one. So I read articles about you and found that you’re well-awarded and everything, and that you’re gunning for another spot in the top therapists of the year again. And I thought you’ll just use my case as an easy guarantee. So I _disliked_ you.

Anyway, back to _her_. Since that day, I never contacted her or anything. I don’t want her to see me in this state. 

Everyday, I wish that I just forget about her, but I don’t. She seeps into everything in my life. I can’t forget her and I hate it. Because even after all these years, I still yearn to be with her, be beside her, hold her hand. But I know it’ll never happen. And she probably forgot about me already.

This is the part where I tell you you were wrong. Remember how you prescribed me to fall in love? No one said I followed the previous therapist’s order not to. I didn’t just fall in love. I stayed in love. 

I never fell out of love with her. It’s just...there.

Actually, I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t know if these feelings are still real or not. Do I still love her? Or do I love the idea I have of her that I remember? I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Maybe because I’m hoping you can help me sort my feelings out. Or help me get past _her_.” 

~~As if Jeongyeon was any good at sorting her own feelings.~~

There was a moment of silence. 

“Uh...aren’t you supposed to say something or ask questions, Ms. Therapist-who-wants-to-understand-me?” Nayeon said upon receiving silence.

”Oh so I can speak now? I thought you weren’t done.” Jeongyeon said as she started looking at the notes she took down. “Well, that’s a lot to take in. Okay. So I have questions about her and your condition.

First, in those years of being together, have you ever seen her scared or afraid of something?”

”No, she’s stoic most of the time. Very poised; prim and proper.”

”How can you say then that she was afraid when she saw you like that? Don’t you think it was concern?”

”It wasn’t. When I pushed her, there was something in her eyes. She was scared.”

”Aren’t you projecting your emotions?” Jeongyeon asked.

There was another moment of silence.

”Come to think of it, maybe I am. It all happened so fast and I was scared. I didn’t know what was happening to me and I hurt her, and I was afraid she’ll leave me. I was scared she’ll be scared of me.”

”Your feelings for her are valid and real, but it’s possible that you’re attached t.” Jeongyeon treaded carefully. “It’s important though to deal with them rather than bottling up. Do you think they hinder your growth in any way? With relation to your therapies and recovery?”

”I think so. When I remember her I suddenly become anxious. I start thinking of how things could’ve gone if I stayed, if we didn’t go out to date that day, if she still thinks of me. I enter a state of depression and I feel like I don’t wanna push through with therapies.” Nayeon replied, frustrated. “I just want to redirect these emotions somewhere and make sure these memories and imagined scenarios don’t poison my mind.”

”Then we can start with that.” Jeongyeon said. 

 

* * *

  

“We’re gonna remove the eye pads in 3...2...1!” Jihyo said as she lifted the circles covering Nayeon’s eyes. 

Nayeon blinked several times before letting her eyes adjust to the room’s lighting. It took a few seconds before she jumped out of bed, after realizing the lights were bright and she can see in a well-lit room. 

”I can see! I can see!” she was jumping one moment and then she was crying and then she was laughing. She thanked everyone on the team who has been with her. 

“Now, we’re entering the third phase. You need to be exposed to outside light. We’ll start with nighttime light, then afternoon, then morning.” Jihyo said excitedly. “For tonight, we’ll just walk around this floor.” 

There was excitement in Nayeon’s eyes. “Wait for me outside. I’ll just freshen up. I don’t want people looking at me like this.” 

—

The doctors advised that she had to be wheeled out since her muscles and bones haven’t been as used and exercised, making her susceptible to fatigue. 

Nayeon chose Jeongyeon as the one who’ll push the wheelchair for her, and requested that it’ll only be the three of them (Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo) who will be going around for the night, since having too many people is overwhelming, and exposure to light is totally different from exposure to people.

”Pushing patients around isn’t my job.” Jeongyeon complained while Nayeon was waddling in her seat, as they were waiting for Jihyo who was still giving orders. 

”Stop complaining and just push me.” Nayeon side-eyed her and laughed. 

If Jeongyeon’s heart did a single flip when hearing Nayeon’s laugh and seeing her smile in the dark, it sure made somersaults now that she’s seeing Nayeon smile in a full light.

No exaggeration, but Nayeon had the most beautiful smile she’s seen in her life. Maybe her hear didn’t do a somersault. It came to a complete halt. And maybe everything around her did stop for a few seconds also. 

She wasn’t able to stop herself. ”Wow. You have a beautiful smile.” she said in awe.

”I know. I was told that my smile’s deadly. It probably was a good idea to have me locked up in here for years or else, there’d be rise in casualities.” Nayeon said smugly. 

As if a record scratch sound played, Jeongyeon was brought back to reality by Nayeon’s overconfidence. She then started pushing the wheelchair to surprise the girl, and she swore it was an accident. 

“Watch yourself, Yoo. You’re gonna catch these hands after my tactile therapy. Just you wait.” Nayeon said, getting into character of an evil lady. 

Just then, Jihyo walked up to them, signaling that they can start going around. 

“We’ll probably do 5 rounds just to expose you to fluorescent light. You need to expose yourself to indoor light everyday, progressively.” Jihyo reminded her. “If ever your eyes feel strained, just wear the glasses I left with you. It helps with adjustment. Let’s start?”

The patient and the wheelchair pusher both nodded. 

“Wow, look at that. The star doctor’s the one pushing your wheelchair.” Jihyo noted as they made the first round. 

“I know right? I’m such a fan. What an honor!” Nayeon played along sarcastically.

”Did you two bring me along just so you can have a laughingstock? Now I know why you two get along.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. 

“Aww. Is our little Jeongyeonie tired already? Just 4 more rounds.” Jihyo cooed with her baby voice.

” _Jeongyeonie_?” Nayeon laughed in amusement.

”Yeah. That’s what our playmates used to call her when we were young. If you say it in a cute voice, it’s more likely that she’ll give in to whatever you ask of her.” Jihyo snickered.

”I’m gonna strangle you. That’s not true at all!” Jeongyeon revolted and shot Jihyo deadly glares. 

“Try it.” Jihyo whispered to Nayeon.

“Jeongyeonie, push the wheelchair faster please!” Nayeon said in her cute voice with an additional pout.

“I’m not gonna push you faster. This is the usual spee—you know what? Nevermind, okay fine. Just this once because it’s your first time. And it’s not because you called me that.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and started walking faster. 

When Jihyo met Nayeon’s eyes, she just gave the patient the _I-told-you-so-look_. And they both laugh. 

As they reached the fifth lap around the floor, Jihyo asked if Nayeon was feeling fine or if she felt pain in her eyes. When the patient confirmed she was feeling fine, Jihyo advised for her to go back to her room. 

“Dr. Park can I stay outside longer?” Nayeon asked.

”Of course. But I have to leave. Do you want me to call an assistant?” Jihyo responded, sounding happy that Nayeon was actually willing to get more light exposure and go around. 

“No need. She’ll accompany me.” Nayeon smiled. “You’ll go around with me, right?” she then turned around to look at Jeongyeon like a child asking her mom if she could play outside. 

“Yeah. You can go, Jihyo. I’ll take care of her.” Jeongyeon nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Jihyo smiled at the two before leaving. 

“You’re so spoiled. It’s just your first day out and you slave me around. Where to, princess?” Jeongyeon sighed.

”Bring me to the hall with glass windows.” Nayeon said. 

“Today, I’ll teach you your manners. If you have a request, say please.” Jeongyeon clicked her tongue.

”That wasn’t a request. That was a command. I’m your princess, right?” Nayeon said and started pointing to the direction they’re headed to. 

Nayeon will seriously be the death of Jeongyeon someday. 

 

* * *

 

It took a good 2 weeks before Nayeon was able to go around the whole floor without feeling any discomfort. She had additional physical therapy for her knees and legs which consisted of simple stretches and bends, so she can walk around more freely if she pleases. 

The first time Nayeon was allowed to leave the floor and go to the top floor for nightlight exposure, Jeongyeon realized two things. 

 **Realization #1** :One and a million things will be jobless every night.

 **Realization #2** : It’s Nayeon who will replace them—the moon and the stars. Her eyes, her smile; they’re the galaxy now. What does NASA know anyway? 

Once she realized these two, she ended figuring a third one out.

 **Realization #3** : Boy is she in deep trouble. 

 

* * *

 

“Where do you wanna go next? I don’t mind if you wanna go anywhere, I’ll take you there.” Jeongyeon asked as she looked at Nayeon who was prancing and dancing around the hospital’s rooftop to no sound at all but her own laughter. 

“You’re acting like my chaperone!” Nayeon said as she continued swirling. “Just enjoy the moment with me. I’ve never been freer in years!” 

“When you tire yourself out, there’s water here. I’ll just go over my lecture for tomorrow. Continue doing your thing.” Jeongyeon said and started browsing through her phone. 

It didn’t take a long time before Nayeon tired herself out. As she finished her celebration of life, she sat down 2 feet away beside Jeongyeon. 

“Hello, stars. Hello, moon! You look majestic tonight.” Nayeon closed her eyes and let herself bask in the glow of moonlight.

Jeongyeon ended up putting her phone down just to observe this scene unfolding before her eyes. Others don’t get to see the moon in human form talking to specks of dust in the sky. She should feel blessed. 

Nayeon opened her eyes to take another glance at the heavenly body. “It’s smiling at us!” she pointed to the crescent moon, unable to hide her smile and amusement. “Jeong, look!” she pleaded the doctor, who was looking at her to look up instead. “The moon’s smiling at us!” Nayeon flashed the warmest smile at Jeongyeon before staring at the moon again.

”Yeah, I know. It just smiled at me.” Jeongyeon never took her eyes off Nayeon. 

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me that throwing stuff and just screaming can help me release repressed emotions?” Nayeon asked as she took the balloon filled with paint. 

“Yes. I specifically reserved this sound proof room so you can scream all you want. I also pumped little balloons and filled them with paint so you can throw them at the canvas. It’ll help. I swear. You’ll end up getting more relaxed and with an art piece. 

Also, in case you’re worrying about paint coming into contact with your skin, I actually included a numbing substance in your water earlier. You won’t feel any pain from physical contact, for at least an hour.” Jeongyeon smiled.

”Wow, nice. You really prepared.” Nayeon’s eyebrows were raised and she was nodding affirmatively. 

“Before throwing a balloon, say something you wanna forget. You throwing it can be a symbolism of you letting go. Go give it a try.” 

“Uh...okay. Here goes nothing.” Nayeon aimed the balloon at the big canvas. She took a deep breath. “I HATE CREED VIRGIN ISLAND WATER!” she screamed with all her might and threw the balloon. It sprayed blue paint. 

Jeongyeon just laughed and shook her head. 

A smile crept into Nayeon’s lips. She picked up another one. “I HATE USERS!” she threw the balloon. “Take that filthy mofos who milked my situation for money!”

Jeongyeon was happy the patient was finally starting to let go of emotional baggage. 

“Wow. This is therapeutic. No wonder they call you the best doctor out there.” Nayeon smiled and threw another balloon, just screaming incoherent words. 

Was that a compliment? Jeongyeon felt a blush coming up. 

“Can I curse?” Nayeon asked, like a child.

Jeongyeon remembers how Nayeon still has a child-like heart at times. And it was one of the purest things ever, it made her heart swell.

“Yeah, do as you please. No one can hear you. Besides, you’re an adult already. You don’t need permission.” Jeongyeon smiled.

”FUCK YOU!” Nayeon immediately screams into the void upon getting the signal. 

Jeongyeon was startled. The girl must have been repressing a lot.  

Several profanities and released emotions later, Nayeon invites Jeongyeon to join her, but the doctor rejects the offer, especially now that she’s wearing her white coat.

”It’ll stain my coat!” Jeongyeon argued.

”Then just remove it. It’s fun! You should’ve let me do this more often. I feel so relaxed. Join meee!” 

“I’m wearing a white shirt underneath in case you don’t see.” 

“You suck. Doctors’ outfits suck.” Nayeon said before turning her back and picking up another balloon to throw. “I HATE PLAIN WHITE OUTFITS!” she shouted and laughed at the release.  

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon with a balloon on her hand. Her eyes had a playful glint.

“Nayeon, no.” Jeongyeon said in her low tone, anticipating what’s bound to happen. She outstretched her hands, as if taming a dinosaur from Jurassic Park. 

“Nayeon, yes!” the girl shouts and hurls a balloon at Jeongyeon. 

The aim was bad so it hit Jeongyeon’s shoe. The doctor’s face turned serious as she examined her shoes. She clicks her tongue and slowly looks up to see a Nayeon quivering and anticipating how the doctor will react. 

Jeongyeon slowly walked away.

Jeongyeon must’ve been pissed, Nayeon thought. But then the doctor was seen removing her coat and folding them neatly. 

“It’s on, Im Nayeon!” Jeongyeon grabs a balloon and throws it at Nayeon. Black paint. 

At first she was scared it’ll hurt the patient, but thank god for temporary pain killers, it didn’t. 

Nayeon’s eyes light up and she smiles. She takes several balloons and runs to the corner. She then throws one at Jeongyeon. Blue. And another one. Blue-green. 

Jeongyeon throws one back. Green. 

—

The paint war went on for another good 5 minutes, until the balloons ran out. Both were panting and laughing hard, both enjoying the time of their lives, that they barely noticed they were already holding hands. 

Jeongyeon was the first to notice and she immediately let go. To hide her shock, she took Nayeon’s hand again and let it go once more. She did it several times, and Nayeon was seriously looking confused.

”Oh sorry. I was just checking if your hand can feel pain.” Jeongyeon lied and hoped Nayeon won’t notice. 

That was ~~lame~~  effective. Jeongyeon thought. 

“I don’t feel anything. The dose you gave me must be strong.” Nayeon said and took Jeongyeon’s hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. “See? No hypersensitive reaction.” She brought their interlaced hands up and shook it. 

Jeongyeon then removed her hand. “Yah! You don’t just take someone’s hand so casually like that.” she said as she looked away. 

“Why? Did I make your heart flutter?” Nayeon asked smugly. 

“You wish.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Let’s go. I heard your doctor for taste therapy will arrive today to meet you, though therapy proper will begin in a few months after this last phase for your eyes. I wonder who it’ll be. Did they tell you? I wasn’t informed.” Jeongyeon skillfully diverted the topic. 

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” Nayeon shrugged. 

“Good for you, you have clean clothes to change into. Now I’d have to face the director like this. Ugh. Just put it over for now.” Jeongyeon whined.

”You’re complaining as if you didn’t enjoy. Let’s go?” 

Jeongyeon put on her white coat over her stained polo and just prays that the laundry lady won’t get mad.

As they left the room, Nayeon takes Jeongyeon’s hand and guided her back to Level B. 

“Wow. You know the way around?” Jeongyeon tried to focus on Nayeon’s navigation skills rather than her soft hand enveloping her own. 

“I memorized every floor plan of the hospital by now.” Nayeon said proudly. 

Just then, as they turned the corner, they saw the director. 

The director’s eyes immediately landed on Jeongyeon’s white shirt stained in paint, and the intertwined hands. Jeongyeon immediately lets go. 

“Dr. Yoo, what’s happening here with Ms. Im?” the director asked quizzically.

”I accompanied her for psychological therapy. It involved use of paint, as can be seen. I was just guiding her around.”

Nayeon just nodded. 

“Let’s get back to your room. I’ll introduce you to your new doctor for taste. She should be here by now.” 

The three headed back to Nayeon’s room to discuss the progress of everything so far. 

A few minutes into the discussion, they heard a knock from the door. 

The door opened. A figure (much like a ballerina’s), with mid-length hair and petite built enters. She smelled like jasmine.

”Ms. Im, meet your new doctor. My very own daughter.” 

It was **_her_**. 

”Mina?” Nayeon was in a state of disbelief and shock.

”Nayeon?” the doctor replied, trying to read and take in the patient’s face. Her eyes then darted to the doctor beside Nayeon. 

“Yoo?”

”Myoui?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know ‘she’ is.  
> But why does Jeongyeon know her too? Hehe stay tuned!
> 
> Talk to me on twt @NabongsBunny if u want hehe since I’m responsive there.
> 
> Btw, an anon brought up that maybe we can use a hashtag on twt. I doubt anyone will use it since I’m not a big fanfic acc hahah but if ever you want to, it can be #sensitiviTWICE or suggest something else if you want :(( I’m shy abt this hahah


	7. more of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mina’s resurfacing in both Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s lives affect everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting again hehe. Please enjoy! 
> 
> I might make a playlist for this fic after. But for now, I suggest you listen to the ff for this chapter hehe:  
> 1\. More of You - MAGIC!  
> 2\. I Fall in Love - VROMANCE ft. O Broject  
> 3\. Falling in Love - Davichi

 

 Jeongyeon felt betrayed by her own brilliant mind that she wasn’t able to figure out Mina was the director’s daughter. The fact that she didn’t know Mina was _her_ was forgivable, but not being to figure out she was the director’s daughter? Unacceptable.

 _Myoui_. It was one of the rarest surnames in Japan. Less than 400 people have it. 

Director _Myoui_. Countless times, he had mentioned he had a daughter. A doctor. Not once did Jeongyeon ask about the name. 

 _Myoui_ Mi—Jeongyeon can’t even utter her name. That Myoui girl. She had been boasting of her father being a director of a hospital, since they were in med school.

How come Jeongyeon wasn’t able to put the puzzle pieces together? 

* * *

 

_(I’ll be your protector, Minari. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.)_

Mina walks a little bit closer to Nayeon.

_(Do you promise?)_

Mina was close. So close, actually. The closest she’s been to Nayeon in years.

_(I promise.)_

“M-Mina I...” Nayeon’s lips were quivering.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Mina said reassuringly.

Her voice was just as sweet like how Nayeon remembered. It could be the only sound she’ll hear for the rest of her life, and it would be okay.

“I see you’re already acquainted with each other, even Dr. Yoo. I’ll leave the three of you first. I’m heading back to the lab.” The director said before leaving for his office.

After some glances and stares were exchanged, Mina broke the silence.

“You’ve grown more beautiful.” She looked at Nayeon endearingly.

“You too.” Nayeon said quietly, tears welling up her eyes.

“I’ll head out. Let’s talk later, Myoui.” Jeongyeon said, making the two aware of her presence, as she grabbed her belongings.

“Jeongyeon?” Nayeon called out. “It’s _her_.” The patient’s eyes lit up and her smile—the way she smiles just caught Jeongyeon off guard. 

Jeongyeon could’ve sworn she’s never seen Nayeon this happy(?). And she doesn’t know why she feels bothered that it’s not because of her.

“I figured. I’ll leave you with some catching up to do. You’ll need it.” She left without looking at her colleague.

_

 

After a few minutes, and what seemed like hours, Mina finally stepped out of the room and saw Jeongyeon pacing back and forth.

“She’s asleep already. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.” Mina said, breaking through Jeongyeon’s wall of thoughts.

“And you should be thanked for that? That’s your job. I don’t even know why you’re continuing practice. You may have become a doctor, but deep inside I know you’re still guilty of that.”

“Come on, Yoo. After all these years you mean to say you haven’t gotten over the Momo incident?”

“You don’t have any right to say her name.” Jeongyeon replied coldly. Her fists balled in anger. “You don’t have any right to say the name of someone you broke.”

“I didn’t break her. She broke herself.” Mina replied just as cold.

  
“You know you caused it. She was doing so well but you can’t take the fact someone’s better than you. It would be such a shame if the daughter of a director isn’t Rank 1, so you just had to plant fake evidence of her cheating, permanently banning her from any academy and medical institution. Momo would never cheat. It was her dream to become a doctor. Something you don’t deserve.” Jeongyeon spat out in anger.

“You have very bold accusations with no evidence to back it up. For all I know, maybe it’s you who planted fake evidence. Besides, it’s you who got Rank 1 after all.” Mina shrugged.

“I would never do that.” There was distaste in Jeongyeon’s words.

“Anyway, nice catching up. I’ll drop by your office to see Jihyo. At least one colleague would be happy to see me.” Mina said.

“It’s because she doesn’t see through your sweet and shy facade. But I do.” Jeongyeon said.

“Or maybe it’s just you trying to demonise me so you have a scapegoat for what happened to our good friend Hirai.”

“She was never your friend and will never be.” Jeongyeon wanted to punch the hell out of Mina, but she can’t and she won’t because she doesn’t hurt people. “I’ll make sure you don’t get too close to Nayeon. I’ll make sure you won’t break her.”

“Oh. But it’s you who’ll be breaking her.” Mina replied knowingly.

“What do you mean? I’m not like you. You and I are nothing alike. We don’t have any similarities at all. I’ll make sure to protect her from you.”

“You’ll protect her from me?” Mina scoffed. 

“I won’t allow you to touch her. She’s my patient.”

“And she’s mine too.” She paused before jumping to another point. “Wait a minute...don’t say you actually care for her beyond your medical duties?” Mina asked interested.

Jeongyeon replied with nothing but silence.

“Oh. You do? You love her already don’t you? I don’t blame you though it’s so easy to fall for Nayeon.” Mina smiled. “So we do have something in common.”

 

* * *

 

“Jeongyeon, I think I’m in love. Again.” Nayeon said as she was smiling like a fool at the ceiling, hands to her chest.

“You’re infatuated.” Jeongyeon replied blankly.

“What? No, I’m not! Maybe my feelings are still real after all. They’re resurfacing and I don’t know.” Nayeon said, still in a daze.

“That’s right. You don’t know.” Jeongyeon affirmed her.

“Why are you so pessimistic now?” Nayeon side eyes Jeongyeon for the nth time.

“I’m just being realistic. You’re feeling things out of shock. You haven’t seen her in years and you think your feelings for her then are still the same. They aren’t.”

“Okay, okay. How do you know?” Nayeon asked, laughing at Jeongyeon’s mood.

“Because I’m your therapist and I know so.” Jeongyeon said.

“You’re cute when you’re whiny like this.” Nayeon laughed. “You make it seem like she has to earn your seal of approval before we continue dating.”

Jeongyeon was reminded all of a sudden that Mina was Nayeon’s girlfriend and they never really actually broke up. There was this slight pain in her chest.

“Yeah. Because I’ll know if she’s good for your mental health or not. She could be toxic.” Jeongyeon remarked.

“What a mom thing to say. Don’t worry. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t approve. Your opinion should matter to me since you’re my therapist, right?” Nayeon asked.

“That’s very right.” Jeongyeon said, still focusing on scribbling things, then looking up to smile at Nayeon.

“What if the feelings are still real and I continue being her girlfriend? Will that change anything?” Nayeon asked, now more serious.

“Of course. It will change a lot of things.” Jeongyeon replied.

“No, I mean between us. Will things change between us?” Nayeon was looking at Jeongyeon directly in her eyes, as if trying to get a message through.

“Well, I mean if she’s your girlfriend again, it means we won’t spend as much time together, since you’ll have another person besides me that you can share whatever with. Other than that, I think not much will change.” Jeongyeon tried to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

“But you won’t leave me until I’m fully treated, right? You’ll stay with me until I’m better in all senses? You’ll be responsible, right?”

“Forever.”

———

Nayeon had a few more months to undergo the 3rd phase of her therapy for sight. After being exposed to night light then moving to afternoon light, it was now the time to walk in broad daylight.

The first few weeks were very difficult. Sunlight was still too much for her eyes and there were several cases of lightheadedness and even nose bleeding. Nonetheless, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were there for her.

“It’s time for your morning walk.” Jeongyeon said apologetically, knowing Nayeon already hates how it’s been so far.

“Don’t worry. We’ll go somewhere nice. There’s a park a few block away from here.” Jihyo said excitedly.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you more energized.” Nayeon told Jihyo.

“It’s because we’re going with the junior doctor today.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

“Oh? Dr. Minatozaki?” Nayeon asked.

“Yes!” Jihyo replied. “So please, I know it’s too much to ask, but cooperate for today.”

——

Before heading out, Nayeon put on a down jacket and a long puffer coat. The three doctors laughed at how cute she looked, especially when the hood emphasized her fluffy cheeks.

“You’re so cute! I could put you in my pocket!” Sana, the eager doctor, said.

“Yeah, she looks adorable.” Jihyo added in to cheer the patient up.

“Cute? Adorable? She looks like a child rolled in bubble wrap.” Jeongyeon snickered, earning glare from Nayeon.

__

 

The four arrived at the park after a couple of minutes and saw how there are several activities available today since it’s a weekend.

“Sana and I will go rollerskating.” Jihyo said, sliding her arm around Sana’s waist.

“Okay, we’ll go with you.” Jeongyeon said and started walking towards the couple, when Nayeon called for her.

“No, we won’t. We’ll go there.” Nayeon pointed somewhere.

“What? You’re not allowed to go on a food crawl. Your therapy for taste hasn’t started. We’re going with—”

“Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon pouted.

“She’s got you, Jeongyeon. We’ll see you in an hour. Make sure she gets enough sunlight.” Jihyo said as they slipped away from the two.

“What was that? You know you aren’t allowed to have other food yet.” Jeongyeon said, slightly irritated.

“Your brilliant mind can’t pick up signals, can it? They were obviously trying to sneak away for a date, and here you are wanting to ruin their moment.” Nayeon side-eyed Jeongyeon and laughed. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really smart.”

“Take that back!” Jeongyeon said.

“Nope.” Nayeon stuck her tongue out.

“Im Nayeon, take it back. You know I’m smart.” Jeongyeon scoffed.

“Not gonna happen.”

“You’re such a child. I know you think highly of me anyway, so it’s okay. You don’t have to say it aloud.” Jeongyeon settles.

“Okay, dumb-o. Let’s go.” Nayeon teased, having the time of her life.

“Okay. That’s it. Take that one back.” Jeongyeon said, walking closer.

“Make me.” There was a playful glint on Nayeon’s eyes.

Jeongyeon was taken aback, and for a second, her brain stopped working and there’s only one thing she’d like to do.

“Okay, fine, geez. I take it back, Jeongyeon the smarty pants.” Nayeon said when she realised the two of their faces were so near already.

“Good.” was all Jeongyeon mustered to say, before she looked away, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

After walking a few metres, they saw there was an event since a stage was set up. They were informed that there will be a magic show in a few minutes.

“I wanna watch!” Nayeon said excitedly.

“But it’s for young audiences.” Jeongyeon complained.

“I compliment your whiny attitude once for being cute, and you start acting like this all the time. Let’s go.” Nayeon said, and Jeongyeon felt caught redhanded. 

They got two tickets and chose to sit in a spot with abundant sunlight. Nayeon finally removed the hood of her coat as she brushed her hair with her hands. And that’s literally all it took for Jeongyeon to see Nayeon as an angel.

The rays of light illuminated Nayeon, as if she had a golden crown. She was beautiful, no. She was ethereal.

“Are you aware that sometimes you just stare at me? I’m gorgeous but please, control yourself.” Nayeon winked.

“I wasn’t staring at you. I was staring at him.” Jeongyeon pointed to the cute guy beside Nayeon. She was relieved the guy was cute, else Nayeon wouldn’t have believed her alibi.

Nayeon then leaned a little bit closer. “I see you have great taste.”

Jeongyeon just snickered. “I do.”

Throughout the magic show, Jeongyeon found it cute how Nayeon was so amused with the lame magic tricks.

“Did you see that?!” Nayeon exclaimed as she pointed to how the card vanished.

“He’s just clipping it behind his hand.” Jeongyeon responded unimpressed. 

“Wow, you had to ruin it for me.” Nayeon side-eyes her once again, then chuckles heartily.

The only magic she believes in is Nayeon’s laugh.

Then out of nowhere, Mina’s words start ringing through Jeongyeon’s ears. “ _But it’s you who’ll be breaking her_.”

She didn’t spoil how the other tricks were done after that.

 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon found Mina’s re-entry in Nayeon’s life bothersome. She finds it puzzling how Nayeon finds the cunning doctor endearing. Nayeon must be love-blind, and no therapy for sight can fix that.

Though Nayeon’s therapy for taste hasn’t started yet, Mina still makes sure to drop by often, and sometimes be the one to take Nayeon out for her sunlight walks. When Jeongyeon was lecturing at university, Mina made sure she was with Nayeon. Mina also spent her spare time with her long-lost-lover. 

But getting her spot back as Nayeon’s go-to person was unexpectedly not that easy.

—

“Hey, good morning, gorgeous.” Mina said as she saw Nayeon shuffling in her bed, announcing that she’s awake.

“Where’s Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asked absentmindedly.

“Oh.” Mina was surprised. She wasn’t expecting this. “Aren’t you happy I’m the one greeting you a good morning?” Mina pouted.

“No, no, no. Baby, no. I just got used to seeing her first thing in the morning for daily reminders or whatever. I’m sorry.” Nayeon said as she pat down a spot beside her. “Come here.”

“Then from now on, I’ll be the one who greets you a good morning and kisses you good night.” Mina said softly.

“But I’m not allowed good night kisses yet.” Nayeon complained.

“Then good. So you won’t be kissing anyone other than me.” Mina replied firmly. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

—

“Where’s Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asks one time during lunch time with Mina.

“She’s attending to another patient.” Mina replies blankly.

“Oh okay.” Nayeon responds and goes back to eating her bland food.

___

 

“How many patients do you have?” Nayeon asks Jeongyeon the next time she visits.

“I don’t know. 12? 15? Maybe 20?” Jeongyeon replies. “Why?”

“Nothing, I just thought I’m your only patient.” Nayeon said.

“You used to be the only one, but then the hospital made me accept more since you’re getting better, and I can have time for more.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“Who said I’m getting better?” Nayeon crossed her arms.

“The results. And the fact that you can walk in broad daylight without being hypersensitive to everything.” Jeongyeon reminded her how far she’s come.

“But I should be your priority!” Nayeon demanded.

“Said who?” Jeongyeon was laughing at the sudden behaviour.

“Said me.” Nayeon responded.

“Don’t worry. You’re number one.”

Nayeon finally let out the smile she’s been withholding.

——

“Baby, can we watch the moon tonight?” Nayeon asks Mina.

“Can we just stay inside your room please? We’ll just get cold. We can watch a film?” Mina asks Nayeon back.

“Oh. Okay.” Nayeon was saddened a bit, but it was okay since spending time with Mina in her room was just as good and she missed it.

 

* * *

 

“Jeong, can we go see the moon tonight?” Nayeon asks.

It’s been long since Jeongyeon took the night shift to stay with Nayeon, but since Mina is out of town for a conference, she made sure to take the opportunity to be with the patient.

“Okay, princess. Let’s go.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“Really?” Nayeon’s eyes widened and she smiled excitedly.

“Yeah. You say it as if you haven’t seen it before. Is that the effect of being trapped in your room the whole day?” Jeongyeon laughs softly.

“I’m not trapped. It’s just that Mina and I prefer to spend our time inside the room.” Nayeon said in defence.

“Sure.” Jeongyeon said sarcastically, but even before Nayeon could rebut, she handed the patient a coat. “Take this. It’s freezing tonight.”

They made their way to the rooftop and Nayeon immediately started spinning around as if she’d been held captive for some time. Jeongyeon was reminded of the first night they saw the night sky together. She just shook her head and laughed at Nayeon.

Jeongyeon rested her back against the wall as she sat down to watch Nayeon. The patient eventually got tired and settled beside the doctor.

When they were seated already, Jeongyeon noticed how Nayeon kept quiet since she was shivering.

“You’re shivering. Let’s get back to your room. It’s too cold for you out here. You’ll end up catching a cold.” Jeongyeon was shaking her head, preparing to stand up.

“No! Just a few more minutes.” Nayeon said in defiance. “Besides, we haven’t spent much time together.” she smiled sadly.

“Okay then.” Jeongyeon made herself comfortable in her spot. “Do you need to talk about something? Is there something you wanna share?”

“Well, I don’t know if I should be telling you this. It’s just that I got so used to spending so much time with you, and lately, now that we don’t get to spend as much time together, things haven’t felt...how do I say this...right. Things haven’t felt right when you’re not around.”

Jeongyeon’s heart may have stopped right there. She didn’t know what to feel nor say.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just telling you this because you’re my therapist and I thought you should know. I thought you should know that when Mina resurfaced, I didn’t feel as happy as I was expecting to be. Yes, I’m glad she’s here and we’re back together and I love her, I think, but it’s all so different. I’m scared. I’m scared because I’m happier when I’m with you. How do you cure this? Does this make me a bad person?” Nayeon started tearing up.

It was the first time Jeongyeon saw Nayeon actually crying.

Jeongyeon didn’t hesitate to stand up. Nayeon thought she was leaving, but the doctor apparently just took her own coat. She motioned for Nayeon to stand up, and as the patient did, Jeongyeon put the coat around her, doubling the layer, careful not to touch her skin. Jeongyeon then put the hood on Nayeon and stepped closer.

Jeongyeon cautiously pulled a very-padded Nayeon into a hug, making sure she doesn’t make any contact—one hand on Nayeon’s waist, the other on her hooded head. She rested her chin on top of Nayeon’s head, while stroking it gently.

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you you’re a bad person for feeling things. We don’t control how we feel but we decided on what to do with it. You’re not a bad person, Nayeon. You’re far from it. But right now, it would be best not to act on it, not until you’ve figured what you’re feeling for Mina and this.” Jeongyeon said. “Please don’t cry.” Jeongyeon pulled her just a little bit closer.

After almost a minute, Nayeon pulled away from the hug. “This won’t change things, right?”

“I’ll just give you a little bit of space and time, but it won’t change anything.”

But it did. Well, not abruptly, but slowly.

—

  
The next day, Jeongyeon was expecting that seeing Nayeon would be awkward, but it turned out the opposite. Things actually didn’t change (yet). It was normal. They bicker and fight about the smallest of things and Nayeon just talks about whatever.

 

* * *

 

When Mina came back from the conference, she made sure that the first thing she sees is Nayeon, since she genuinely cared about her.

“How have you been?” she greets Nayeon a good morning. She then notices that Jeongyeon was in the room also, reading some papers. “Good morning to you too.”

Jeongyeon manages a nod.

“You’ve been gone too long. I missed you, Minari.” Nayeon said and motioned for Mina to come closer.

“I missed you too, but you don’t have to worry. I got a go signal to start with your gustation therapy later today!” Mina reported excitedly.

“So that means I’ve gone past the sight therapy already?” Nayeon was ecstatic, learning that she only had 2 senses left to cure. “Jeongyeon, did you hear that?” she immediately turned to the other doctor who gave her an eye smile.

“If you’re too excited, maybe be can start now.” Mina suggested.

“That’d be great.” Nayeon was smiling from ear to ear. She started paying attention, and it seemed like she was indeed excited to start with the therapy. After years of no flavour in her life, she’ll finally be able to eat well.

“There are five basic tastes one is sensitive to.” Mina started. “The flavours are: Sweet, sour, bitter, salty, and umami. Other studies would say seven, adding astringent and pungent. But for your therapy, we can start with sweet.”

And in one quick motion, Mina looks at Jeongyeon before leaning in to kiss Nayeon. She closed her eyes and pushes a little harder until Nayeon responded with her own lips.

Sweet. Mina’s lips were sweet—they tasted of something else. _Strawberries_.

But Mina never ate strawberries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahha. Hmmm. Let me know your thoughts :) We can use #sensitiviTWICE or ask at my curiouscat. heheh  
> Sorry for cutting it here but I need you to be hooked :( HAHAH
> 
> Pls follow me @NabongsBunny on twt :)


	8. forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [x] smell  
> [x] hearing  
> [x] sight  
> [x] taste  
> [x] touch
> 
> Is Nayeon finally cured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hahah sorry for the cliffhanger. You'll get answers this chapter :) This chapter is a little bit darker than the prev ones, so yeah. + It's longer so I hope you still read
> 
> Also, Majo made a playlist (thank youuu!!!) for this and you can find it under the hashtag #sensitiviTWICE. For my recommended songs for this chapter:  
> 1\. Let’s Get Away - James ft. Sooyoung  
> 2\. Tell Me - Kim Na Young  
> 3\. Take My Breath Away - Berlin  
> 4\. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room - John Mayer  
> 5\. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex  
> 6\. Turning Page - Sleeping at Last

 

> _Sometimes I think I've felt everything I'm ever gonna feel and from here on out I'm not going to feel anything new - just lesser versions of what I've already felt_. - _**her**_ by _Spike Jonze_ (Film, 2014)
> 
>  

* * *

  

Jeongyeon sprung up to her feet and was ready to push Mina off Nayeon.

”Myoui! She can’t—”

Mina broke off this kiss, leaving Nayeon breathless. “Can’t what?”

”Her tactile senses are still hypersensitive. Kisses count as touch. You know that! You're endangering her life!” Jeongyeon raised her voice.

”I’m fine.” Nayeon said softly, butting in. 

“What?” Jeongyeon’s eyes darted to her.

”I don’t feel like burning. Even I, myself, am surprised. I-I-I felt nothing. I didn’t feel anything at all.” Nayeon said looking confused, but there was a newfound glint in her eyes. 

 _(I wanna feel nothing. I wanna feel numb. Because it’s only then when I can say I’m not hypersensitive anymore. Like feeling nothing cancels out feeling everything all at once extremely.)_ Jeongyeon remembers Nayeon saying it during their early encounters; and now she finally felt _nothing_. She felt nothing because of Mina. 

“See? Nayeon’s fine.” Mina defended herself.

Jeongyeon started calculating probable scenarios and how it led to that outcome. Is Nayeon’s sense of touch cured already? 

She took a glance at Nayeon, still trying to figure things out. 

“Take a chill pill, Yoo.” Mina said softly and got off Nayeon’s bed. She then walked to a basket she brought in this morning and got an apple. “Here. Have something to eat. It must be your hunger.”

”I won’t eat it knowing it’s from you.” Jeongyeon scoffed, forgetting that Nayeon’s in the room. 

She totally forgot the fact that she’s been trying to keep the tension between her and Mina hidden, especially when Nayeon's around. 

“Why not? I bet they’re good.” Nayeon said and took one for herself. "Here, it's from me." The patient handed her a new one.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and took one bite to appease Nayeon, as she eyed Mina suspiciously. 

“I’ll head to my morning lecture. Call me if you need anything, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon said.

”Nayeon’s under my care. Don’t worry.” Mina replied before sitting beside Nayeon on the bed. 

 

* * *

 

A little over a month has passed and Jeongyeon thinks Mina’s taste therapy was a joke. It consisted of making out with Nayeon, making out with Nayeon, making out with Nayeon, and a little bit of actual work.

As the therapy progressed, it seemed like Nayeon was slowly slipping out of her grasp. But she can’t do anything rash. 

Being Nayeon’s therapist, she knew that Nayeon’s reaction to Mina, though probably lust-driven, is a viable response to sorting out her feelings. And of course, Jeongyeon wouldn’t want to be a hindrance to that progress. Nayeon felt nothing with Mina, and that's what Nayeon has been wanting in years. 

And for her, all she wanted was to feel everything since the daily grind had bored the life out of her; she wanted to feel alive, but she got _this_ instead. 

__

Things started changing at a quicker pace. 

Since Nayeon had been spending more time with Mina since is the one directly in charge of taste, there are times when Mina takes her out on dates to try new tastes through different delicacies. Jeongyeon barely saw Nayeon in a day, but it was okay. Nayeon seemed happy.

If Nayeon used to look for Jeongyeon all the time, now she manages getting through a day without talking to her therapist. Besides, Jeongyeon makes herself busy on purpose.

 _Healthy detachment_. Jeongyeon said on repeat, convincing herself it would be best for Nayeon if she didn’t visit all the time. Maybe what Nayeon felt before was a temporary manifestation of separation anxiety—the anxiety of separation from places or from people to whom the individual has a strong emotional attachment. Maybe Jeongyeon became a pillar of strength that Nayeon became attached to since she became the emotional dumpsite. Maybe Nayeon attributed relief to her. Maybe her /feelings/ weren’t romantic feelings. _Healthy detachment_. Nayeon needed it. 

Maybe Jeongyeon needed it just as much. 

 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon arrives at Nayeon’s room one day and sees the couple making out, as usual. 

The doctor made a mental note to overcome initial shock every time she enters the patient’s room. It takes a lot of getting used to, but she’ll get used to it somehow. 

“I see the patient and the doctor are both preoccupied. I’ll come back at a later time.” She leaves without sparing both a look in the eye. 

On her way out, she grabs an apple from the basket and takes a bite. Jeongyeon then smiles sadly to herself. 

 

 _An apple a day keeps the doctor away_.

 

The words have never felt more real, and all she could do is laugh. 

 

* * *

 

”I see things are looking up for you.” Jeongyeon notes cheerfully in one of their sessions together. 

”Yeah, I guess.” Nayeon says. 

“So...how’s life?” Jeongyeon didn’t want it to sound awkward, but that’s the only thing it sounded like.

”It’s fine, I guess.” Nayeon replies blankly. 

“So far in this session, you’ve answered me twice with ‘ _I guess’_. What’s up with that?”

 “I know it sounds like I’m uncertain, but trust me, Jeong. I have at least a grasp of what’s happening.” Nayeon smiles.

 _Jeong_. It’s been a while she’s been called that. 

“And what exactly is happening?” 

“I’m starting to get my old life back together.” 

“Then that’s great. I'm glad you're making progress, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon scribbles something on her pad. 

"I know it's required to record the sessions, but can it be off the record starting now?" Nayeon pointed to the device on Jeongyeon's pocket. 

Jeongyeon immediately unclipped it and turned it off.

"Okay, why though?" Jeongyeon sensed that she was about to hear something serious.

”I’d like to apologise and thank you. First, I'd like to apologise if I caused any confusion with my sudden confession that night on the rooftop. I shouldn’t have acted brazenly. You were right, that's why I'm thanking you now. Thank you for telling me not to act on my feelings then. But most importantly, thank you for making me happy at the time I needed it most. I'm sorry for being this shameless.“ Nayeon can't hold a steady stare. 

 _Ah, so I was right. She was just emotionally attached._ Jeongyeon confirmed her initial thoughts. Sometimes, Jeongyeon hates herself for being right. Maybe Jeongyeon should start assessing her own feelings as well. 

”You’ve always been shameless so it’s okay.” Jeongyeon managed a laugh, able to conceal whatever she's feeling. Lately, her heart does things when Nayeon's around, but it's different than before. 

”Excuse you? Is that the way you address your princess?” Nayeon shot back, trying to maintain the friendly atmosphere.

“Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Will you accept my deepest apologies?” Jeongyeon bowed so low and didn't look up until she heard Nayeon's response.

”You look silly.” Nayeon shook her head as she told Jeongyeon.

”Why are you talking to yourself?" Jeongyeon finally sat back straight. "Weirdo."

"Weirdo." Nayeon copied Jeongyeon.

"Why are you imitating me?" Jeongyeon crossed her arms.

"I'm not!" Nayeon protested.

The bantering went on for a while, the two of them just throwing silly remarks at each other, until Mina came in.

"Hey, I'm back!" she flashed her gummy smile at Nayeon and nodded at Jeongyeon. 

The two doctors have been civil lately. |For Nayeon's sake|. They agreed.

Nayeon had her arms wide open and invited Mina in for a hug. Mina came crashing in and was enveloped in Mina's arms. 

Jeongyeon's eyes widened at the sight. 

"You look perplexed?" Mina said as she saw her colleague staring.

"Her sense of touch is cured?" Jeongyeon asked, really confused. 

"Her tactile therapy started a week ago. She's been making so much progress. Weren't you informed?" Mina asked.

"Oh. I wasn't told." Jeongyeon's eyes shifted to Nayeon. "The patient didn't tell me." 

"I totally forgot. I thought I told you already since you're always the first one I te--." Nayeon caught her tongue. "I'll inform you next time." she said apologetically. 

Jeongyeon felt a pang of pain in her chest since she's not the first one Nayeon talks to whenever something good or bad happens to her.

"It's okay. We can talk about it next session. I'll see you." Jeongyeon bid the two goodbye.

"Wait! Give me five!" Nayeon said excitedly as she smiled warmly, exposing the child-like sparkle in her eyes. She extended her hand out.

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Jeongyeon replied confused and started walking back to give the patient a hi-five. 

Jeongyeon took a deep breath before extending her hand. Before their palms touched, she was expecting she'd feel her blood rushing through her veins. But when their palms made contact, she felt nothing but _burning_ pain.

She immediately withdrew her hand to observe it, and she saw how it turned red.

"Ow! You hit hard. You should practice how to give people hi-fives." Jeongyeon said as she was trying to shake the burning sensation of her hand. 

The three of them laugh and agreed Nayeon should probably work on it. It's been years since she actually touched someone, what more a hi-five. 

 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon thought that it was just the initial impact that made her hand feel the burning sensation, but even after minutes, it looked swollen and irritated. She just shrugged it off. It was minor. She'll make sure to ask Nayeon though if she felt any pain or discomfort.

 

* * *

 

All the doctors were amazed and happy about Nayeon's steady and rapid progress. The projected period of treatment and recovery for her tactile senses was half a year, but only in a matter of two and a half months, her hypersensitivity has decreased tenfold. She can now do more than what she has done in years--touch people, shake hands with people, give them hi-fives.

She can touch anyone but Jeongyeon.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Jeong? Do you hate my hi-fives? All the doctors are happy I can finally touch objects and people, but you don't seem to be that happy." Nayeon curiously inquired.

"No, it's not that. I'm extremely happy for you."  Jeongyeon tried to brush the subject off. She can't say that she feels like getting burnt when their skin makes contact. Jeongyeon has tried several times, and it is only with Nayeon she gets this type of allergic(?) reaction. She still can't figure it out, and it would be best not to initiate and accept any contact. "I'm just not a fan of hi-fives and touching random people."

"But I'm not just a random person." Nayeon's uttered sadly, a bit of hurt written on her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean that, no. It came out wrong. You're not just some random person to me." Jeongyeon said. _Then what is she to me?_

"I see." Nayeon got up and walked to her mini library and started browsing through her collection, seemingly ignoring Jeongyeon.

After what seemed like the longest 10 minutes of Jeongyeon's life, she made an effort to break the impasse. "Hey, are you upset?" 

"No, why would I be?" Nayeon expressed bitingly. 

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue. "Nayeon, you're someone important to me. That's what you are." She wasn't able to stop herself. "Now come here and talk to me already, yes?"

Nayeon seemed to blush from this.

" _When someone blushes doesn't that mean yes?_ "

"You're being unfair. You quoted my favourite book. Fine. Go ask me your stupid questions." Nayeon whined, trying to suppress her smile, but went back to sit in front of Jeongyeon anyway. 

It's in times like this Jeongyeon gets confused. Is she just misreading signals? Are there even signals sent? She thought that maybe a little diverging from therapy questions could get her some answers.

"How are your interpersonal relations?" she adds the question, hoping Nayeon won't notice the topic jump.

"I'm fine with people calling me by my name. I'm warmer and kinder to people." Nayeon replied.

"I'm proud. You've gone so far. From disrespecting your therapist and letting her call you 'Your Highness' to letting people call you by name. I'm proud." Jeongyeon laughed.

"Shut up. I only let them do it because it started with you. You made me learn that it's okay to ask for help and let people in." Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Now you can go be touched and feel sentimental."

"Aww. I am touched. Never knew you had that soft spot for me." Jeongyeon tested.

"Are you fishing for compliments? Haven't you had your share like everyday, prodigy doctor?" Nayeon smirked.

"It's different if it comes from you." Jeongyeon replied nonchalantly to downplay the fact that she meant every single world.

"You wanna hear the greatest compliment you'll ever hear in your entire career?" Nayeon offered.

"Shoot me."

"I don't dislike you anymore." Nayeon looked at her straight in the eyes, and indeed it felt like she was shot.

"Oh." Jeongyeon wasn't expecting that at all. All the titles and awards she received previously paled in comparison to what she just heard. "I'm most humbled, honoured, and flattered not to be disliked by you." 

Not disliking someone doesn't necessarily mean liking someone, right?

"I like it when you get flustered like that." Nayeon laughed and it died down easily.

"I see you got yourself an iPod classic." Jeongyeon pointed to the new object on the table to diffuse whatever awkward tension there was. "In case you didn't know, there's the advent of Spotify which you can download on your phone." 

"I'm not that antiquated and outdated, loser. This isn't new. I just found it in one of my old boxes. Wanna give it a listen?" Nayeon suggested, but didn't wait for Jeongyeon's answer before she plugged in earphones and pressed shuffle. _Be The One_ by The Ting Tings played and Nayeon started dancing.

"You know I can't hear what you're listening to, right?" Jeongyeon said as she watched Nayeon entertain her with playing air drums and air guitar.

"Then join me." Nayeon took out the right ear and extended it to Jeongyeon. "Let's dance."

Jeongyeon's been asked out multiple times to dance (in prom, at the club, at family gatherings), but she never accepted any invitation. But this one's different since it's Nayeon. 

"I don't know how to." she replies embarrassed.

"It's okay. Let's choose something slow so you don't end up stepping on my foot." Nayeon laughed and handed Jeongyeon the right ear. 

Jeongyeon put it on and noticed how it immediately minimised the gap between them. This close contact is exactly what she's been avoiding, but here we are. Nayeon was still focused, scrolling through her playlist then she looks up to meet Jeongyeon's eyes.

"I-uh. Let's just put it on shuffle." Nayeon said. _Take My Breath Away_ by Berlin started playing. "Perfect for slow dance." Nayeon brought brought her hands to go around Jeongyeon's neck, and Jeongyeon's hands automatically made their way to Nayeon's waist. 

Jeongyeon got reminded that of her skin makes contact with Nayeon's, she'll feel like burning, and although Nayeon said she didn't feel any burning sensation when they touched, there still might be harmful effects. So Jeongyeon made sure to dance cautiously. 

"Why are you so stiff and far away? This isn't how you slow dance!" Nayeon complained and started stepping closer. 

Jeongyeon was just thankful her coat was thick and Nayeon was wearing a sweater. 

They ended up finishing the song, just staring into each others' eyes, swaying to the rhythm. 

"That was nice." Jeongyeon said as she carefully removed herself from Nayeon's arms. "But maybe we can go back to answering the questions?" 

"You're such a bummer, but fine. You owe me one funky dance after this." Nayeon whined.

The list had around 5 more questions left about Nayeon's mindest regarding the therapy. When it was exhausted, Jeongyeon somehow segued into asking about Mina.

"So...how are things going on with Myoui?" Jeongyeon interjects.

Nayeon eyes her like she's worried. Her eyes then point to the recorder, and Jeongyeon knew what she meant. Once it was turned off, Nayeon let out a sigh.

"Help me. I'm still confused." Nayeon buried her face in her hands.

"Confused with what?"

"After she kissed me, I felt nothing. And you know how I've always wanted to feel nothing, right? That's when I decided that I'll try to get things back on track and pick up from where we left off. But it's so different now. Mina seems so different." Nayeon disclosed. "And I don't know why it doesn't feel right."

"What do you plan to do about it? You can't just kiss your way through things, you know. You can't sort out your feelings with that." Jeongyeon finally called her patient out.

"Maybe I can." Nayeon starts to lean forward. 

Jeongyeon gravitates towards her, but stops herself as their lips were about to meet. What Jeongyeon has been wanting to do for a very long time, Nayeon is about to do to her. But she knew she just can't kiss Nayeon yet. It may have side effects that will stunt or bring down her progress. And, as she has mentioned, it's not the best way to sort out her feelings. 

"I'm sorry. I-We can't do this." Jeongyeon rejected Nayeon and walked out as fast as she could before her tears started streaming. 

Nayeon didn't know if it was just her sense being hypersensitive, or if she's really feeling her heart get crushed.

 

* * *

 

 

On her way out, Jeongyeon encounters Mina.

"You alright?' The doctor greeted, but Jeongyeon just walked past her. "Yoo. We need to talk."

"Not now." Jeongyeon said still walking away.

"It's important. It's about Nayeon." Mina knows exactly how to hook Jeongyeon in with a bait.

"What is it about?" Jeongyeon stops in her tracks to look back.

"Let's talk at the rooftop." Mina responds, reeling in her catch.

__

 

"I think you should stay away from Nayeon." Mina said in a demanding tone. "You won't be able to cure her. I told you before, you'll be the one breaking her."

"I still don't understand what you mean by that." Jeongyeon's eyebrows were furrowed. 

"You're not the only prodigy child." Mina starts and locks the door behind them.

"Okay, whatever. I'm not even bragging. If you're just gonna bring the whole rankings up, drop it. I don't have time for this." Jeongyeon tried to get out.

"Wait, patience. I'll tell you a story." Mina said, blocking the exit. She then motioned that they go to the spot overlooking the city.

"Nayeon's my everything and I love her with everything that I am and everything that I have. I think that would be the best intro." Mina smiled enigmatically. "With that, let me start with the story."

Jeongyeon looked out to observe the city lights. They're the only things making this encounter bearable.

"As I said, you're not the only prodigy child in the world, and I know you know that. Well, tada. Let's just say that we finally have two things in common."

"You're a prodigy child?" Jeongyeon questioned.

"Yeah. But a smarter one. You know how we prodigy children master instruments and math and whatever language at such a young age? I mastered cell biology at age 4. I think my father's lab had a great influence on me. Anyway, while he wasn't around, I was experimenting with different chemicals and learning how to develop pathogens and antigens. Crash course for you, in case you forgot. A pathogen is a damaging organism that can cause a disease to its host, while the antigen is a molecule that triggers an antibody response to counter it."

"I'm not preschool. Skip the basics." Jeongyeon said in impatience.

"Okay, sorry. I sometimes forget you're gifted too." Mina mocked. "To continue, I know you had your share of getting weird looks from older people in the same class. In my case, I was good at everything and the small-minded people weren't able to handle my brilliance, so they bullied me. When I started conforming, I realized that it was easier to assimilate if I dumbed myself down. So started getting low marks and everything. For high school, I was transferred to Korea for a stricter since I was slacking off. I do my normal, I get bullied. I tone it down and conform, my parents say I slack off. It was hard to find the middle ground. Until Nayeon came."

"What does she have to do with your egoistic mind?"

"She made me find middle ground. I was bullied for being too strict with my academics and Nayeon was disliked for being uptight with hers as well. She was responsible but bossy. Others didn't like her work ethic, I admired her for it. I finally met someone with ambition. Nayeon reached out to me since I was a loner and I eventually found myself liking her. The feeling was foreign to me at first, but Nayeon made me forget about the technicalities of life. i genuinely care and love Nayeon, and I would do everything to keep her."

"You're problematic." Jeongyeon said, getting repelled. 

"Anyway, summer after college, I learned that Nayeon was attending a university for film, and I was consumed with her. I didn't want anyone else to relate with her as much as I did. So I made use of my knowledge in cell biology."

"Oh no you didn't." Jeongyeon was shaking her head. She already knew where this was headed.

"I developed a certain pathogen that will only be compatible with my DNA's antigen."

"You're a monster." Jeongyeon started backing away.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I was just aiming for a simple cold, but it turned out to be her whole case." Mina said, now with tears flowing out her eyes.

"You? You caused this?!" Jeongyeon took a step forward, ready to strangle Mina.

"She got the pathogen when we were trying out testers for perfume. It was infused with that, and she inhaled it."

"You're evil. Stay away from me. How are you not in jail?! You cost someone their life! Nayeon was devastated. You ruined Nayeon!" Jeongyeon said as she grabbed Mina by the collar.

"I know I messed up. That's why I'm trying my best to fix this whole mess. That's why I wanted to rank first in med school so bad. I had to fix this. I had to fix Nayeon. Momo happened to get in my way."

Jeongyeon tightened her grip on Mina's collar. "She was our friend!"

"Nayeon's my priority. Everything goes after Nayeon." Mina was avoiding Jeongyeon's eyes. 

"What's the cure for Nayeon?"

"Me." Mina replied. "Only me." 

Jeongyeon loosened her grip on Mina. She felt helpless since everything was overwhelming and difficult to take in all at once. 

"Remember how when I kissed her she felt nothing? My antigen neutralised her hypersensitivity. But I had to test it out and make sure I don't mess up this time." Mina said and Jeongyeon's eyes widened.

"What else did you do?"

"That intern. Son Chaeyoung. I had her intake the same pathogen through coffee. I kissed her. She was cured instantly. I knew my modification was a success. I went to Nayeon right after, and that's what you witnessed. I cured Nayeon."

"Did you do something with me since I got in your way?" Jeongyeon asked, afraid of what Mina would answer.

"I figured that Nayeon developed a particular fondness of you." Mina replied.

"And then what?"

"The apples." Mina replied. "The apples have the particular pathogen." 

"And Nayeon has that pathogen. And she ate an apple too." Jeongyeon's eyes welled up with tears. "No wonder. No wonder why I can't touch her."

"Minimal contact will make you feel like you're burning up, but longer exposure can lead to more severe cases for you. I'm sorry. I just had to protect the one I love. It's better this way." 

"It's not! You don't get to decide who people will be with! That's not love, Myoui! That's fucking obsession!" Jeongyeon said and took Mina by the collar again. "How will I get cured?"

"No. There is no cure for you. You can't kiss me either, it's incompatible." Mina replied softly.

"I won't kiss you even if it causes me death!" Jeongyeon's hands were shaking and her eyes were blurry with tears. "What happens if I kiss her?" 

"She dies."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a lot haha. One or two more chapters to go then we're done hehe. Thanks for the support!!! Tweet me at #sensitiviTWICE or @NabongsBunny if u want heheh lmk what you think.
> 
> BTW OMG I'M SORRY TO MINA WHO I DID DIRTY HERE. I PROMISE TO MAKE A FLUFFY FIC TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SABOTAGE :( IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT I APOLOGISE!


	9. downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do we go from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA Thank you for all the reactions and support so far. This chapter's sad, okay?  
> Suggested songs:  
> 1\. Jealous - Labrinth  
> 2\. Downpour - I.O.I  
> 3\. Something's Gotta Give - Camila Cabello

  

 

> _I'm jealous of the rain_  
>  _That falls upon your skin_  
>  _It's closer than my hands have been_  
>  _I'm jealous of the rain_
> 
>  

* * *

 

“ _She’ll die_.” 

Jeongyeon let go of Mina and pushed her away, as she sank herself to her knees. Mina took this as a cue to exit. 

The rain started pouring, but Jeongyeon didn’t mind getting drenched. _A little fall of rain can hardly hurt her now_. The pain in her chest was much worse. 

( _Nayeon’s first rainfall in years was something._

_Jeongyeon had taken her out of the room for a morning walk around the hospital garden, as they go through some questions about her touch therapy._

_“I haven’t seen rain in years.” Nayeon shared as she looked at the sky. “So if ever it rains today, you’re lucky since I’m spending my first rain with you.”_

_”The forecast said it’ll be sunny all day.” Jeongyeon said, checking her phone. “Besides, I didn’t bring an umbrella.”_

_”It’ll rain though. I can feel it.” Nayeon had a healthy intake of the morning breeze. Though they were in the city, cold mornings were still fresh. She smiled at Jeongyeon._

_“It won’t.” Jeongyeon said, showing Nayeon her phone._

_“If it does, I’ll take your coat.” Nayeon side-eyed the doctor._

_”Fine.” Jeongyeon sighed and resigned. "I'm just saying it won't."_

_But it did rain. It started as drizzles, but then it poured._

_“Nayeon, let’s go back in! It’s starting to rain!” Jeongyeon said and immediately hastened her steps._

_When she didn’t hear footsteps following her, she turns back and looks at Nayeon whose eyes were closed, arms wide open, accepting all the rain she can get._

Her coat _. Jeongyeon remembered. She immediately took it off and tossed it towards Nayeon. It landed on Nayeon’s face and of course she complained._

_”Yah!” she took the coat and just threw it back to Jeongyeon._

_”I thought you wanted it? Nayeon, you’ll get sick.”_

_“I'm already sick, just to remind you. I just wanna dance in the rain.” Nayeon said and started jumping around._

_“Do you dance to everything?” Jeongyeon said as she spread her coat and put it up to cover her head._

_“Everything feels better when I do. I'm sick, but I'm happy. And I told you, it’s the first rain I’ve experienced in years. You’re lucky to be witnessing it with me. I’m naming this rain, The Nayeon rain.”_

_Jeongyeon cackled as she walked to Nayeon to cover the patient's head at least. “You sound so silly. People don’t name rains.”_

_“You’re just jealous you don’t have yours. Don’t worry. You can name the next one after you.” Nayeon outstretched her hand to feel the rain against her palms. "Name it Temperamental Rain. Right after your name." Nayeon laughed at her own insult as she collected some droplets in her hand to whisk it at Jeongyeon's face._

_And that’s when Jeongyeon fully realised she had completely fallen._

_She fell for someone who names rains, and maybe she’s crazy enough to match this insanity with her own, by naming the next rain too._ ) 

She wasn't in the mood to name the rain at all, especially now that it clouds her mind and thoughts about the fact that she and Nayeon had almost kissed moments ago and how it could have killed her on the spot; the fact that she won't be able to stay close to Nayeon; the fact that she's in love and she can't do anything about that now. 

Staying away from Nayeon in both the physical and emotional sense would be the most practical solution for this, she figured. But there should be a logical approach to completely detach herself from Nayeon. She can't just drop Nayeon. It would break her, and that's something never Jeongyeon wants to happen.

Jeongyeon had a goal: _Make Nayeon hate me_.

She needed to make Nayeon hate her so much to the extent where Nayeon wouldn't want to see her again.

She promised that she would forever be responsible, and if this is the weight she had to carry in order to fulfill that promise, she'd be willing. Jeongyeon had to be responsible not only for herself, but most importantly for Nayeon - even if it meant staying away for good. 

 

* * *

 

2 A.M. 

"You're not going home?" Jihyo asks, finding her colleague staring blankly at the wall.

"Even you're here. Why are you still here so late?" Jeongyeon shot back, deflecting the subject away from her.

"Oh. I just finished going over some files." Jihyo sees a stack piled on Jeongyeon's desk. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Jeongyeon shakes her head. It's not that she needs help with. And it's not likely for Jihyo to be able to help her with this. So she tells Jihyo it's fine and she'll be the one to handle it herself.

"Everything alright?" Jihyo sensed that something was off. Jeongyeon isn't usually this quiet. She would have noticed how Jihyo had lipstick stains on her cheek; Jeongyeon would have teased her for that.

"No, actually." Her head hung low. "But I'll manage." she reassured her friend. 

"Do you have something you wanna share?" Jihyo takes the seat in front of her. Jeongyeon wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Guess who messed up and didn't listen to you." Jeongyeon gave a sad smile.

"About?" 

"Maybe you remember telling me that it would be difficult to go through the whole thing with Nayeon if other things got involved? Well, my feelings got involved. And you know how she has this thing with Myoui, right? It's all so complicated. I never thought I would enter this mess I can't even get out of."

"Everything will turn out fine eventually. You're smart. You can think your way out of whatever situation you're in. I don't know what it is exactly, but I know you'll get past this adversity. You're strong and brave." Jihyo said and pat Jeongyeon's shoulder. "You'll be able to solve this." 

Jeongyeon hoped so. After a few more minutes of pep talk that seem to work at all, Jeongyeon convinced Jihyo to go home already. 

6 A.M. 

Jeongyeon was restless. She still hasn't gotten enough sleep. When Jihyo clocked in for work, she saw how her friend was still in the same spot, still staring at the wall. 

12 N.N. 

Sana, along with Dahyun and Chaeyoung took over Jeongyeon's classes for her. She said she had some research to do. If 'research' meant observing whether or not the wall will turn a different color after staring at it for an hour, then yes, she conducted some research.

Her schedule became like this. Isolating herself, missing some lectures, overworking herself to make up for missed work, being sleepless.

 

* * *

 

"You didn't visit me for a session yesterday and the day before that." Nayeon welcomed Jeongyeon as she entered the room.

"Oh. I had some research to do and I was busy with other patients." She replied blankly. 

"But I thought I'm your number one?" Nayeon pouted.

You are. Jeongyeon wanted to say. "I can't always put you first. Other patients are my priority too. Now, let's get through the session. I have to be back at the office and I have a lecture this afternoon."

"Sure!" Nayeon replied excitedly since she looked forward to sessions with Jeongyeon; just talking to each other. 

She wasn't met with the same enthusiasm, but it was okay. Jeongyeon was probably just tired. 

 

* * *

 

Nayeon's general therapy for all her senses commenced as soon as her touch was fully cured. The centre had to find a way to consolidate everything they ever did, to make sure Nayeon won't relapse. 

Since this was similar to her previous therapy years back, Nayeon started feeling a little bit down and not motivated, feeling like she's going through the same thing all over again. 

She didn't want to tell her doctors since they seem so optimistic and enthusiastic about it, and Nayeon had already developed sympathy and some bond. She wouldn't want them to think she's being uncooperative and dramatic again.

She didn't want to tell Mina because Mina seemed enthusiastic and happy about it too, knowing that Nayeon will be wholly cured. Nayeon didn't want to disappoint her.

Nayeon wanted to tell Jeongyeon just because she's the only one she can tell these things to. She knows Jeongyeon won't be disappointed because she knows Jeongyeon will be the only one to understand her. 

But Jeongyeon wasn't there.

__

"How's your therapy so far?" Jeongyeon managed a smile. 

"It's great!" Nayeon said cheerfully; way too cheerfully, as if she wanted Jeongyeon to see right through her.

And of course Jeongyeon did. But she chose not to show that she did.

"Great. If that's the case I guess we can lessen sessions.Great. If that's the case I guess we can lessen sessions. We used to have daily, we're doing three times a week now, and perhaps we can transition to weekly sessions, at this rate you're improving. When you get fully cured, I won't be there to be with you everyday, so you have to start getting used to it." Jeongyeon said, mindlessly scribbling random stuff on her pad, not caring if they meant anything or not. She just needed to look at something, someone not Nayeon. Else, she would break.

That's the first time they actually talked about life after therapy. There had been previous conversations in passing, but not as serious and straightforward as this.

"Right." Nayeon nodded, letting it sink in. "I'll just call you when I need you, Jeong." she called out, trying to get a glimpse of Jeongyeon's eyes even for a few seconds at least.

Mina enters just then, and Jeongyeon immediately gets up. She can't stand being in one room with that Myoui.

Jeongyeon just nodded and started packing her stuff. She acted busy and focused on doing so. "I'll see you in a week." she waved goodbye without even looking back. 

 

* * *

 

The results of the general therapy wasn't as good as expected. Nayeon's body seemed to be rejecting some medicine for maintenance and regulation. There are also days when she refuses to attend therapy, complaining that it's hurting her body and making her muscles sore. There was gradual decline in her recovery, and the doctors were starting to panic. 

__

"The doctors said your results lately aren't as good. You said everything was going great?" Jeongyeon clicked her pen and started writing.

"Therapy isn't going great. I feel exhausted and drained. It feels like I'm going through the same thing again and again, and I'm scared I won't really get cured fully."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Jeongyeon tried to maintain a stable tone.

"Because I was expecting you to actually see that I'm not okay despite me saying that everything's going great!" Nayeon finally bursts and starts crying.

Years of medical training didn't prepare Jeongyeon for this kind of pain. Harrowing, emptying, deadly. Seeing Nayeon cry and break down like this because of her "inattentiveness" hurts her. 

"You can't expect me to know all that."

"Well, that's your job. Use your goddamn brilliant mind!You're my therapist and you should know when I'm lying."

"I'm not a lie detector." Jeongyeon retorted.

"You could have at least sensed I wasn't fine. You didn't even check up on me like you used to. You didn't ask further questions to see if I'm really okay." Nayeon was sobbing, but there was anger(?) in her voice. 

"You can't expect me to figure you out all the time." Jeongyeon said, trying to conceal the pain and guilt consuming her.

"I expect you to! Because you're the only one who understands me. You told me I was important to you." 

"We can go back to three sessions a week if you need someone to talk to so bad."

"Someone to talk to? You think you're just 'someone' to me?" Nayeon said, wiping her tears away. "You know what? Forget about it. Go focus on your research and other patients. Go earn your outstanding therapist award again. I don't care anymore."

"Nayeon.."

"No, it's okay. I understand. You see that I'm finally getting cured so you think you're off the hook since you're done with your job. You can go work on other cases since you think I don't need you anymore. Maybe you're already preparing to get the incentives the director has lured you in with, on the first place." Nayeon spat out.

Jeongyeon was hurting so bad, but she understood where Nayeon was coming from. With her head hanging low, she replies "You never heard me deny it."

Nayeon's eyes widened. "What?"

"You never actually heard me deny all your accusations when you met me. I just told you I acknowledged your opinion." Jeongyeon kept a straight face. 

"So you mean to say you actually just wanted to get the benefits? And that you treated me as a challenge since you're bored with your boring intellectual life?" Nayeon asked, brokenness felt in every word.

"Imagine how good that would sound on my resumé. Youngest doctor to be a stockholder of the premium university and hospital in Japan. Therapist who was able to cure something thought to be incurable. It opens a lot of opportunities." Jeongyeon shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving until you're fully cured though. I promised you, and I'm true to my word." she added smugly.

Nayeon's jaw just dropped in disbelief. She was shaking head, wishing all this wasn't true, "You don't mean this, right? Right, Jeong?" Her eyes were searching for answers. "Jeongyeonie?"

Fuck. It was like a dagger to Jeongyeon's heart. 

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, we can go back to addressing each other formally. I apologise, Patient 922 if you feel like I used you and took advantage of your case. It was an interesting one. I apologise if it the whole enterprise of the therapy sessions was more than what it seemed. it was purely academic and medical. I thank you for being cooperative. This would help save lives in the future."

Nayeon took Jeongyeon's hand, and Jeongyeon immediately felt the burning sensation. She chose not to retract her hand though. "Is this a joke you're playing to check if I'm emotionally stable already?" Nayeon was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

"No." 

Nayeon slowly let go of Jeongyeon's hand and maybe the burning feeling didn't hurt as much compared to how Nayeon let her go.

"You make me sick. Please leave immediately if you still have any amount of decency left." Nayeon quietly said. "And don't bother coming back. I'll get a new therapist." 

'I-" Jeongyeon wanted to say something but her words failed her.

"I hate you." Nayeon said. 

Jeongyeon had a goal:  _Make Nayeon hate me_.

Of course she achieved her goal. She's a prodigy doctor after all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go hehe. Let's go? :) Tweet me at #sensitiviTWICE or @NabongsBunny hehe or ask at my curiouscat.


	10. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the sense of all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you've shown hehe. I hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster. Here's to the last hurrah! Recommended songs:  
> 1\. I Don't Miss You/Miss You (Korean ver.) - Eric Nam  
> 2\. Make It To Me - Sam Smith  
> 3\. The Night - Eric Nam

 

A week after the confrontation, Nayeon had another therapist as replacement, and her results bounced back to a steady and progressive pace, as if proving she doesn't need Jeongyeon to get better. The medicine her body used to reject were now quickly absorbed. She was more eager and willing to go to her therapy. The doctors were once again celebrating her results. 

No one knew of the meltdown between the two, so people wondered what caused Nayeon to choose a different therapist suddenly. No one tried digging deeper into the issue though, especially that Mina got things under control already.

There would be instances when they would meet along hallways, and Nayeon would effortlessly pretend Jeongyeon didn’t exist. Jeongyeon would foolishly wish just to get one look from Nayeon, but never did she get that. It was maddening, not in an angry, but in a crazy sense. 

Nayeon still had another year until reaching full recovery, but Jeongyeon knew she can't stay that long around her. It hurts to be near Nayeon, but far away from her at the same time. 

So after finishing her required tasks, Jeongyeon resigned from her post. She had reasoned with the board that her job was already done, and she wanted to venture into a different setting.

Being satisfied with her job, the director let her go despite her choice not to take the handsome offer of being a board member herself. She made sure to leave all the research and work she has done with the team assigned to Nayeon. 

—

"I think I achieved my goal here already. The patient's already cured. I see no reason for me to stay here any longer, when I can work on other things." Jeongyeon told Jihyo, as she was heading out her office, all her belongings in one box under her arm.

"Why is your decision so sudden? Were you even able to resolve what you were troubled about?" Jihyo asked, not convinced with her friend's excuse.

"Yeah, and this is the solution."

"Running away?" Jihyo's expression darkened.

"I'm not running away. I'm doing what's best for the patient's mental health and mine." Jeongyeon replied, sounding pretty convinced with what she said.

"Sometimes that brain of yours has lapses. You're too smart, you start missing important things." Jihyo sighed. "But what do I know?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. Take care too. You and Sana. Take care of the interns too. Take care of _them_." Jeongyeon tilted her head to lightly bump into Jihyo's. The two parted as Jeongyeon headed for the car park, and Jihyo her lecture. 

When everything was all set and packed, there were two things left Jeongyeon for to do. 

Once she finished loading her stuff into the car, she made her way to the building across the hospital, still within the vicinity of the research centre. She dropped by and left instructions to some colleagues.

Only more thing left. The most important thing. 

Since it was lunch time, she knew Nayeon would be out with Mina. She snuck into the room taking one last look at the place where she fell in love.

She took a book from Nayeon's shelf, took out her highlighter and started running it over some lines. She took out a pen and started writing something. After the deed, she put it back to where it belonged. She slips one single stem of a cyclamen flower under Nayeon's pillow.

She immediately headed out for the transportation service and went to the airport. 

She inhaled the scent of Japan one last time. _Someday, Nayeon will understand this is me being responsible_. She exhales before entering the gates.

__

 

Not so long after Jeongyeon left, Nayeon suddenly started having occasions of anxiety attacks.

In the middle of the night, her breaths would be laboured, her lungs seemed to be pressed; rapid thoughts rushed through her mind and she can't settle with a singular idea. She's suddenly crying and inconsolable.

At first, Mina was able to calm her by tucking her to sleep and staying with her, but it eventually got worse and the doctors didn't know why. 

Her physical health had significantly improved, but her mental health was in drastic decline.

Her new therapist theorised that it was probably due to the fact of overwhelming emotions she encounters when thinking of life after therapy.

It was then prescribed for her to join a small group in a rehabilitation facility for people who have undergone psychiatric and psychological therapy, and are now slated to go back to reintegrate with the outside world.

Nayeon didn't want to go at first, insisting that she's fine and it's under control, but Mina suggested that it would actually better. Mina said it would be alright, so Nayeon went.

On her first day, she was little bit late, since she got lost in the vicinity, though the place is just across the hospital. Regardless, she still got to meet a few people in the circle.

"Jisoo. I have PTSD. I haven't seen my family in three years. I'm afraid to go back home."

"Hello, I’m Yeri. I-I have social anxiety. I stutter when I'm around new p-p-people. I'm afraid they'll l-laugh at me."

"The circle's incomplete this week, but we have a new addition." Irene, the lead psychologist said. "Nayeon." she smiled, and Nayeon felt it was genuine and warm.

"Hi, I'm Im Nayeon. I don't really know why the centre sent me here. They said I may have anxiety about reintegrating back to society since I've been in a controlled setting for 8 years, with limited social interaction." Nayeon said, as she scanned through the group trying to remember the names of those who just spoke, and faces of people she didn't hear.

There was one girl that caught her attention since the girl's face was emotionless and her eyes were blank. The only moment she smiled was when she looked up to greet Nayeon. After the greeting, her face went back to being unreadable. 

On the way out after the session, the girl bumps into her. 

"Oh sorry!" the girl blurts apologetically before reverting back to her deadpan expression. 

"It's fine." Nayeon smiles at her. "I didn't catch your name by the way, since I was late." Nayeon extends her hand, meaning for a new friendship.

"Momo. Hirai Momo."

 

* * *

 

Eight months passed in a blink of an eye, and Nayeon was to be discharged. It was earlier than what was projected, and no one seemed to mind. She was well. All her senses were functioning as they should, she's healthy both physically and mentally. She's ready to go back to the outside world. 

As she was packing her stuff since she will finally be leaving her room of almost a decade, she gathers her collection of books first.

She starts with the textbooks and journals, the classics, random books, making her favourites last. She reached for the last book and smiled to herself, seeing the illustration of The Little Prince. She gives herself time to run her fingers through the pages. Her eyes then land on a bright neon yellow highlighted verse. She never highlights her books. Nayeon reads the highlighted phrase.

   

> _"But my rose, all on her own, is more important than all of you together...[since] she's the one I listened to when she complained, or when she boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing at all. Since she's my rose."_
> 
> _(You’re my rose, Nayeon and I'll forever be responsible for you. Just not in the way I had wanted. I hope you’ll understand. I'm sorry, princess.)_

 

Even though the person didn't write her name, of course Nayeon knew it was Jeongyeon. A single tear fell on her cheek before she closed the book and clutched it to her chest. 

She understood. 

 

* * *

 

The school bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Jeongyeon stood up from her swivel chair and stretched herself as she yawned. It's been a long day dealing with unruly teenagers with raging hormones.

If being a therapist for adults was hard, being a faculty member for the guidance and counseling was just as challenging.

Jeongyeon settled to be a counselor for the youth, figuring that it can be a good way to keep her mind off the whole hospital setting, yet still being able to do her job.

She leaves her office and some students greet her. She's quite known in campus for being the pretty counselor. Some purposely get into trouble just to be able to see her.

She greets them goodbye and tells them to go home early, as she makes it to her car.

Jeongyeon drops by her favourite cafe for her afternoon dose of coffee. She settles by the table looking out the streets of Seoul. The whole hustle and bustle vibe the city emits was a good complement to her busy mind. She takes out her pen and some papers and starts writing. 

She takes her coffee from the counter, wondering why it tasted slightly different. She shrugs it off, it doesn’t matter. There’s a load of work waiting for her. 

She usually stays for long hours in the cafe, but she her phone beeped, a notification of a reminder popped up. She massages her temples, scolding herself for forgetting the errand she had to do. She hastily gathers the papers and messily puts them into her bag. She slings the bag on her arm, and grabs her coffee before heading out. 

“Well someone’s been irresponsible.” 

Jeongyeon hears a familiar voice, knowing too well it was Nayeon’s. She was frozen in place, unable to walk any further nor look back. But she shakes her head, she must be hearing stuff. Must be the overdose of caffeine. Besides, it can't actually be Nayeon. She's not up for discharge until a few months.

“You left your pen. You won’t have anything to write your ugly doctor scribbles with.” The voice said, more firm this time. 

Jeongyeon breathed in and closed her eyes before looking back. Once she opened them—

Nayeon. 

Nayeon.

Nayeon.

Nayeon was standing right in front of her.

”I—” Jeongyeon was left dumbfounded.

”You left your pen on your way out. Here. Take it.” Nayeon smiled.

It’s been a while since Jeongyeon has seen the smile she’s been comparing to anyone’s. 

She sees how Nayeon’s hand covers a big surface area of the pen, knowing well enough that when she takes it, physical contact will be inevitable. 

She acts quickly and slips her sleeve down before reaching out to take the pen. 

Nayeon didn’t let go of the pen when Jeongyeon tried to take it. 

“Don’t you owe me a coffee or something for returning this? I won’t let you go this easily.” Nayeon smirked, retracting her hand. 

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath. “I already resigned from my post and I didn’t apply for the awards. I didn’t use your case to advance my status. What else do you want?” 

“ _You_.” Nayeon beamed.

Jeongyeon just entered another realm of confusion. She may not have heard clearly. "What?"

“Let’s go?” Nayeon asked, trying to get through her.

“Where?” Jeongyeon wondered why she was suddenly so submissive. It wasn't even a command.

“Anywhere.” Nayeon chuckled before walking closer to slip the pen into Jeongyeon’s chest pocket. 

Nayeon was too close, Jeongyeon’s chest tightened. She swallows before following the girl out of the cafe. 

“I know you have a car, but can we walk?” Nayeon suggested.

”You’ve been following me?” Jeongyeon’s brows were closely knitted.

”No...” Nayeon said unconvincingly. She then takes Jeongyeon’s arm to hold unto it, but Jeongyeon was faster to react, flinching away from Nayeon. 

Jeongyeon steps back, maintaining a good distance, leaving some space for whatever spirit. 

Nayeon’s smug vibe immediately softened upon seeing the fear in Jeongyeon’s eyes. Nayeon knew that Jeongyeon wasn’t scared for herself, but scared for Nayeon. 

“Jeongyeon-ah, you won’t hurt me. Not anymore." Nayeon's voice drew Jeongyeon to come closer, breaking the invisible barrier she had just put up.

"What do you mean?" Jeongyeon asked with a tilted head.

"Take my hand." Nayeon outstretched her palm. "I won't hurt you too."

Jeongyeon was in a dilemma. She wasn't certain of the possible outcomes this would do. She started mentally computing for the—

Nayeon cut off her thoughts and calculations by taking her hand into hers. 

"Nayeon, no!" Jeongyeon tried to pull away, but Nayeon's grip tightened. Jeongyeon's instinct was to look away and close her eyes to brace herself for what will happen, may it be the burning sensation or what will happen to Nayeon.

After a few seconds of hands being clasped together, palm-to-palm, Jeongyeon didn't feel any reaction at all. She immediately opened her eyes to check on Nayeon. She examined Nayeon's palm, backhand, fingers. There were no signs of any reaction. Jeongyeon unrolled Nayeon's sleeve to check her arm. There weren't any signs of reddening or allergic reaction.

"Jeong, I'm fine." Nayeon was laughing, and apparently calling Jeongyeon by that is the key to getting her attention.

"What? Why? When? How?" Jeongyeon was completely puzzled as she put Nayeon's hand down. She didn't know what was happening. Why didn't she feel any burning sensation?

"Do you want me to continue? You're lacking who and where to complete the basic questions." Nayeon laughed. 

"This isn't a laughing matter. What are you doing here? How did you know? Wh—”

"If you don't shut up, I'll kiss you."

Now Jeongyeon knew this scene too familiar. She had watched this too many times in rom-com films. This is a dare where the challenged will intentionally not shut up to get a kiss. 

But life isn’t a rom-com film, so Jeongyeon pursed her lips together and shut up. This is a matter of life and death. 

“If I knew I’d shut you up that easily, I should’ve did that a while ago.” Nayeon said and took Jeongyeon’s hand again, this time, carefully interlacing their fingers. 

The walk was quiet but comfortable. Jeongyeon didn’t think she would ever be this comfortable with Nayeon even after what happened. Too comfortable that their intertwined hands were swaying. 

When they reached a bridge near the lake, Nayeon thought it was a good place to talk. She stopped on her tracks and leaned against the metal railings. 

"Did you know they call this the Lovers' Arc?" Nayeon started, still unwilling to let go of Jeongyeon's hand, as she looked out into the lake. "I'm mad at you." she continued and faced Jeongyeon. "I'm extremely mad at you, you know that?"

"I know." Jeongyeon replied. 

"I know what's running through your mind too. You're thinking 'If she's mad at me, why the hell is she holding my hand like this?'. That's what you're thinking, right?" Nayeon queried. "Or are you thinking that I'm out here to kill you?" she laughed, and suddenly that option seemed possible.

"I'd understand if-"

"You're crazy! I wouldn't do that!" Nayeon filled the air with laughter. After she's had a decent amount of choking on her own laugh, she exhaled slowly and tightened her grip on Jeongyeon's hand. "I found out about what Mina did to me...and to you."

"Oh." Jeongyeon wasn't able to utter anything further.

"You know why I'm mad at you? It's because it's not for you to decide what's best for me and trick me into hating you. I never hated you though, I just said it that one time but I really don't mean it. I'm mad at you because you chose to do things  _your_  way."

"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon said.

"No, you don't understand. You know what you did back there, when you left me thinking it would be the best for me? You didn't think what would be the best for _us_. You didn't actually consider my opinion."

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that. You know how I felt when I found out you're hurting when I touch you but you didn't tell me? I felt devastated. I felt like I was a monster. When I found out we can't be near each other, my heart sank. You were so irresponsible!" Nayeon said.

"How did you find out?" Jeongyeon asked.

"I met Momo." 

"Where? How?"

"In rehab."

"You went to psych rehab?" Jeongyeon asked, worry written all over her face. "What were you there for?"

"After you left, I started thinking about things. I asked myself why I was so hurt you did that to me, when all I ever saw you as, was a friend. But then I got reminded of you in every single thing; how you scold me when I don't take my medicine on time; when I lag behind when walking; how you always give me a listening ear even though you've heard my complaints and stories over and over again; how you would stay behind just to spend time with me; how you let me play in the rain but scolded me after; how we danced that one time in my room; how gorgeous you look when you're serious; how you throw your head back when you laugh; how sweet your voice is when you greet me good morning and good night; how you care for me; how you make me feel special; how you drive me mad; how I wanted your classes to end earlier so you can talk to me already; how jealous I was when you started spending more time with other patients when you said I was your number one; how you always make me feel _something_. I realised you were always more than a friend to me.

I started questioning the feelings I had for Mina. I started feeling guilty of longing for you when Mina was there. I started worrying that I may have been too hard on you and pushed you away for good. I started wondering if you think of me as monster, and that I had no chance of being able to see you again. I started being in denial. I hated myself for not being able to admit _I love you_. I eventually developed anxieties which couldn't be solved simply by hugging me to sleep."Nayeon was close to tears, finally saying her unfiltered thoughts out loud.

"Nayeon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"Thank God, Momo helped me out of this." Nayeon sighed. "I learned about Momo's issues. I found out about how she was so devastated from being banned from taking up medicine and becoming a doctor, when that's all she ever wanted. I found out how it almost killed her. I learned about her story. How a certain friend framed her, and how another one tried to avenge her by topping the exams and being the best doctor out there.

I eventually found out that those friends were you and Mina."

"I should've been the one to tell you. I'm sorry." Jeongyeon was the one who tightened the grip this time.

"Mina owned up to her mistakes and apologised profusely. It hurt me so much...what she did. Imagine taking away years from one's life. She basically crippled me. I honestly didn't know what to feel besides betrayal. Should I be sad, angry, disgusted, surprised? I was emotionally beaten up by that time. It was like I had to feel everything all at once and that's the least I want. I told her to leave me alone and give me some time and space to think. She respected that. I called her one night when I felt like I was ready to talk. I told her that I forgave her. I don't have the heart to hate her because there will always be a part of me that sees her dearly. People can change, and I know there's hope for her too. I learned that from you. I told her to apologise to the people she had hurt because of all this, and she did. She started with the littlest of damages, your intern Chaeyoung, then to Momo. They’re all doing fine now, trying to get on with their lives separately. Mina apologised to everyone and I think that’s a good starting point."

"Not to me." Jeongyeon interrupted. 

"You never let me finish." Nayeon said and removed her hand from Jeongyeon's. She then reached in for her pocket to fish out a folded paper. "Here. Her apology."

When Nayeon unfolded it to show Jeongyeon, there was a series of handwritten equations and formula neatly written. The moment Jeongyeon took it, she knew what all these computations meant. 

"Is that how prodigies communicate?" Nayeon managed to sneak in a laugh. "By the way, I have a part in that. It's not just her who found the cure. I was smart enough to keep the flower you gave me. Thank God it still had some of your DNA thing. Plus, if you wondered why your coffee tasted a little weird a while ago, it was me who put it there." Nayeon said, tilting her head to see Jeongyeon trying to hold back her tears. 

When Jeongyeon was speechless, Nayeon took out another thing from her pocket. It was her copy of The Little Prince. She starts reading:

  

 

> _“But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world.”_
> 
>  

"That night when you promised you'll forever be responsible for what you tamed, for me, I realised I would be responsible for you too." Nayeon puts the book back in her pocket. "I realised that I have been irresponsible as well, so take this as me, making up for it." she uses her thumb to wipe Jeongyeon's tears, and draws a little closer to lean in.

Jeongyeon's heart didn't have time to do a flip. Nayeon was too fast to close the gap between them. All they had to do was close their eyes.

The kiss was experimental and light. Nayeon just leaned in gently and pulled away; hesitance still on their lips; unsure what will happen next. It was bliss. It was magic, for sure. It was comforting to have their foreheads against each other. 

Jeongyeon was the first to open her eyes. Relief washed over her as she saw Nayeon open her eyes, still standing there alive. Jeongyeon slides one hand around Nayeon's waist to bring her closer, making sure not to break eye contact. She used the other to cup Nayeon's cheek and make their lips meet once more for a drawn-out kiss. 

Their lips met with more courage and passion this time. Unbothered by everything around them. It started slow, but eventually picked up pace. Nayeon's arms are hanging off Jeongyeon's neck, with her elbows rested on the doctor's shoulder, framing in Jeongyeon's face in place. Jeongyeon's hand falls to meet the other on Nayeon's waist, pulling her even closer. 

The kiss tasted of coffee and tears, but it was way sweeter than any other kiss they had in their lives. Jeongyeon slightly tilted to the right, to get a better angle for deepening their kiss. She felt Nayeon smiling through the kiss, which made her smile as well. It was the kind of kiss that makes one's head spin. Jeongyeon breaks the kiss this time to ground herself.

"Why?" Nayeon asked in a hoarse voice. She grew impatient and pulled Jeongyeon back. Kissing Jeongyeon was intoxicating. Mina wasn't wrong when she said the kiss could kill Nayeon. When Jeongyeon's hand slowly slid to her hair to stroke it, Nayeon felt the need to do the same, so she runs her hand through Jeongyeon's hair as she tried to pull her a little bit more closer. It was desperate. They can taste the longing they’ve both been repressing. It gets intense and they lose their minds, unable to grasp into anything but each other. 

Jeongyeon breaks it again. “I’m sorry.” she says before peppering Nayeon with light kisses. Initially, Jeongyeon planned to be gentle, but it dawned on her how Nayeon’s lips need more appreciation. So she gently tugs at Nayeon’s bottom lip, earning a small moan. She takes this as a pass to get to know Nayeon more. It was too good, stopping would feel like a sin. 

But Nayeon stops this time and smirks. She knows she got Jeongyeon. 

“Stop, stop, stop.” she said, putting her hand against Jeongyeon’s chest. “I don’t think this is the best place to do this.” 

Jeongyeon whined but understood, so she obliges.

But she bargains for more kisses. Being the taller one, she leaves one on Nayeon’s forehead; one on the tip of her nose; and another one on her lips. 

“Are you done?” Nayeon asks, and Jeongyeon just nods. With this, Nayeon steals a quick kiss and runs. 

She turns around and sees Jeongyeon not following, so she pouts. 

“You’re going the wrong way.” Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head before opening up her arms, ready to take in a charging Nayeon.

She makes sure to hug Nayeon tightly. Nayeon looks up at her and smiles. Suddenly she remembers how she’s blessed to have the moon in her arms. When Nayeon was snuggly in Jeongyeon's arms, she broke the small silence forming. "By the way, I know it was you who sent Momo. Stop pretending you didn't know she was gonna meet me somehow."

Jeongyeon's cheek reddened, her plan was exposed. "Well, I can't exactly leave you with Mina on your own."

"So you ask someone who's broken like me to take care of me?"

"In my defence, I asked Jihyo to watch out for you two!" Jeongyeon said and planted a forehead kiss to close the topic. 

"No pretending and hiding anything starting now, okay?" Nayeon smiles. 

“Okay. Let’s both be responsible from now on, okay?” Jeongyeon says softly in response.

”Okay.” Nayeon smiles, exposing her full set. Then it turns to a smirk. “Speaking of being responsible...my feet hurt.” She pouted.

”Whose idea was it to walk around town, holding hands?” Jeongyeon replied, knowing well enough what she was being asked to do. She avoids Nayeon’s eyes. 

Nayeon let out a small ‘kekeke’ before trying to meet Jeongyeon’s eyes and fluttering her eyelashes with a matching pout. 

“Not working.” Jeongyeon folds her arms. “Let’s go.” 

“Aish.” Nayeon side eyes her. But then a brilliant idea popped up in her mind as she tugged Jeongyeon’s sleeve. 

“No. Don’t do it. Don’t you dare.” she says, looking back at Nayeon, warning her.

”Piggyback please, Jeongyeonie.” she used the magic word, well magic name.

Jeongyeon’s knees got weak from hearing that, and what was she supposed to do? Say no? 

She clicked her tongue and stooped down as her knees regained power. She motioned for Nayeon to hop on, and the bunny did. 

“I’m only doing this because I love you.” Jeongyeon complained.

”You do?” Nayeon tried to make her voice sound cute.

”On second thought, I take it back.” Jeongyeon laughed.

Nayeon hit her arm, which made Jeongyeon groan in pain as she jumped to adjust Nayeon on her back. 

“I love you too, in case you weren’t able to conclude from all the things I’ve said earlier.” Nayeon whispers.

“I know.” Jeongyeon hums. "I'm smart enough to figure."

“I said this earlier, but I mean it when I say I’ll be responsible for you too.” Nayeon interrupts again.

”Forever?”

”Forever.” 

In that moment, both felt _something_ in their hearts. 

* * *

 

 

At first, one, drowned in the accomplishments in life, getting tired of the routinely grind of everyday life, wanted to feel _everything_ , to make her feel alive.

The other one, trapped in her ungodly condition, beaten up by feeling everything all at once all too much, wanted to feel _nothing_ at all.

At the end, in each other, they found middle ground. _Something_. And maybe sometimes, just feeling  ** _something_** is more than enough. 

 

~ END ~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaanks for finishing this hehe. This is my first official fic and it garnered more support than I thought it would have. 
> 
> I always planned for it to be 2yeon endgame lol. You would've known it too if you saw the spoiler in the prev chapter hahah. I didn’t want my first official fic to be angsty through and through + I didn't see how I could end this tragically. Jk I did. I was planning NaMo but idk I somehow still ended with 2yeon. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Follow me on Twt: @NabongsBunny and tag #sensitiviTWICE if u want. You can also ask at my cc or DM me! I’ll also tweet some extra writings under the hashtag if I have time. Like bonus snippets etc. haha. 
> 
> Additional songs to listen to (since I didn't wanna put this at the start bc it'll spoil ahhaha:  
> 4\. Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle  
> 5\. ILYSB - LANY  
> 6\. MISSING U - TWICE  
> 7\. Stuck on You - Lionel Richie  
> 8\. Can't Help Falling In Love - Hailey Reinhart 
> 
> Sorry that was too long haha. Thanks again!!! Hope you enjoyed as much as I did haha.


End file.
